


Where We End Up

by Samaelcholo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has issues, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angels, Animal Instincts, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cat husk, Character Death, Demons, Discrimination, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heaven & Hell, Human Charlie Magne, Hunters & Hunting, Illegal poaching, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Weird Biology, Wendigo AU, Wendigo Alastor, but he’s trying, he's lonely, praying, species separation, wendigo biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaelcholo/pseuds/Samaelcholo
Summary: This world is unevenly split up in two groups- humans, and wendigo’s.They aren’t allowed into big city’s, and there are laws to make sure that rule isn’t broken. If a wendigo was caught sneaking into one of these city’s parameters, they would be executed.Charlie didn’t want that to happen
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	1. Look me in the eyes

_ October 12th, 1932 _

Charlie flipped the page of the book she was reading, adjusting to sit comfortably in the arm chair. 

This world is unevenly split up in two groups- humans, and wendigos; human-like deer creatures that can attack and kill humans in a monstrous form. 

Most wendigo live out in the woods, while others use there human forms to live a somewhat normal life amongst actual humans. 

Even though a majority of documented wendigo don’t cause much of a threat to real humans, and are actually quite civilized, They aren’t allowed into big city’s, and there are laws to make sure that rule isn’t broken. If a wendigo was caught sneaking into one of these city’s parameters, they would be  _ executed _ _._

She closed the book. 

Charlie didn’t know what that entailed, as she’d never witnessed a wendigo passing the city’s parameters; or even a _wild_ one, for that matter- but it didn’t sound good. 

As much as she wanted to see one, she knew she might never be able to. Maybe she had seen a wendigo, but they were just in their human form? It was an interesting thought..

Her parents didn’t like that she wanted to see a real one, and she didn’t think it was fair how discriminated the deer human hybrids were treated. How they were hunted and killed- They were treated like animals, when in truth, they were just as human as anyone else. Well, _Somewhat_. 

Of course, they weren’t _full_ human, but from what she heard most wendigo’s are very docile unless provoked, and there hasn’t been a recorded wendigo attack in _decades_.

She sighed and flipped the book in her hands, setting it aside to finish later. 

Normally on a cool Saturday afternoon like this she would go out into the city, stroll around the stores, and maybe stop at a cafe for a quick drink, but her parents dragged her with them to stay at their family cabin for the slowly cooling months- even though they would leave for long periods of time, leaving Charlie on her own.

She had protested, saying that she had plans with her best friend, Vaggie, but they insisted. She had no choice but to comply. 

She sat up, grabbing her thick pink greatcoat and slipping on her shoes. 

She decided to go for a short walk. She was awfully bored and maybe she would see something fun to do while she trekked. 

Quickly, she scribbled down a short note to her parents in case they wondered where she went and set it on the table, grabbing her small bag from the coat rack and heading out. 

The cabin was quaint and set in the near middle of the woods, near a slowly freezing pond. It was a particularly cold year, and even in early October it was getting chillier. She felt sympathetic for the animals that lived around, stuck in the cold. 

She wrapped her coat tightly around her and continued her walk. It was quiet except for the crunch of the leaves and sticks under her shoes. Charlie liked being outdoors, nature and all the wildlife really caught her attention, and it made her feel relaxed to be out in the open, with her friends or family, even if they weren’t right there with her.. they were around _somewhere_.   
She huffed, not at all expecting such a boring turn of events. 

She stopped, deciding to sit for a while. She hadn’t gone too far, but she was a ways away to the point where she couldn’t see the cabin anymore. She sat by an old spruce tree and leaned up against it with a sigh, it wasn’t too cold, but she had a feeling it would get so later in the evening. She smiled at a two little squirrels that had their cheeks full of food, scrambling up a tree and hiding in a hole in the side of it. She was happy the little buddies had food for the colder months. She heard a few birds singing and crickets chirping in the distance, and she let out a content sigh, closing her eyes. This was nice. It felt good outside, the air was fresh, a nice change of pace from the busy bustling city she was used too. 

She was knocked out of her cozy daze however, when she heard manic giggling, that turned into crazy cackling, eventually coming to an abrupt stop. She sat up instantly, her eyes snapping wide open. 

“Who’s there?” She rushed out, voice wavering. She stood up hastily when she received no answer and looked around, spinning to glance in every direction. 

It had seemed a bit distant, but she couldn’t be sure. She heard messy foot steps and she swiveled in their direction, jumping when she saw a shadowy figure past a few trees. She shook despite herself. Who was that? There was another little laugh before a soft thud sounded followed by the sound crunching of leaves. 

Was it a boy? 

He must be hurt!

She quickly gathered herself and rushed over, worry painting her features. 

“Goodness, are you alright?” She asked once she got close enough. 

Upon closer examination, she found it wasn’t a boy, but a man. A young man, with wavy brown hair and light olive skin. He was very thin, and he had blood staining the white button up shirt he wore. His slacks were torn near the ends and the front.. Slowly, she knelt down beside him. 

What could have happened to him? 

His face was pressed into the ground, so Charlie couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t seem to be hurt, just dirty.. and bloody. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” She asked again carefully. She lightly poked his side and he shifted, curling onto his side with a soft giggle. It was quiet, but even so it sounded... like he was insane.. no, he wasn’t a crazy man, was he? Maybe he was just ticklish?

Now that he was on his side Charlie could see his face.

It was covered in blood, every inch, his bloodied hands were wrapped around his mid section and he was smiling wide. His teeth seemed almost pointed, and his eyes were a deep dark brown, almost red in color. She stood up and stepped back, a gasp making its way past her lips 

“A-A wendigo..” she gaped, eyes widening. 

Now, she knew she said she wanted to meet a wendigo, but she never said it was the _last_ thing she wanted to see. Was he going to kill her? _Eat her?_

No no. Now she was thinking like everyone else who hated the deer like creatures! She was accepting of all species! She steadied herself and put on a brave face, stepping forward. 

“Are you hurt?” She asked quietly. 

The young man grinned up at her and shook his head, sitting up and leaning heavily on a tree. She gulped, dropping back to her knees slowly. She needed to ask, just to make sure.. before she got too close. 

“Will you eat me?”

The mans eyes widened a bit and his smile shrunk a millimeter. He seemed surprised at the straight forward question. 

“Now, why would I eat you?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“You- your a wendigo, right?” 

Oh gosh, if she was wrong she would feel like a complete dunce, but also extremely frightened, because this young mans face and hands were completely covered in deep crimson blood. The man didn’t answer right away, hesitating. He narrowed his eyes at her  
“How can you tell?”

“Well for one, your eyes- I’ve read a lot about wendigos, and their most notable feature are their slitted pupils. And your covered in blood.”

“Oh, dear how rude of me!” He said, shaking his head. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket only for his smile to tighten when he realized it was covered in blood and ripped nearly to shreds. She reached into her bag and pulled out a clean one, handing it to him at an arms length. She didn’t want to get to close, this man said he wouldn’t attack, but how could she know for certain he was telling the truth? Sensing her caution, he took it softly, mumbling his thanks from behind the cloth. Once he’d cleaned himself off he handed her the handkerchief, holding it out for her. 

“I- uhm. You can keep it..”

He nodded and dropped his hand, looking up. 

“Now, What are you doing out here in the harsh cold woods miss...”

“Magne. Charlie Magne.”

“Miss Magne.”

“My parents and I decided to take a vacation from the city, out here in our family cabin. I thought a walk would do me good.”

“It certainly has, miss! What an opportunity, to meet such a kind doll like you out here in the dangerous woodlands!” He raised his hands and stretched his arms out ecstatically, his voice loud. 

He was certainly a character.. but she was surprised by his manners. 

“You wouldn’t happen to live around here?” She asked, grimacing at the blood on his shirt. 

“Oh but of course! They don’t allow my kind into the city’s as I’m sure you know.” He sighed longingly, a small smile on his face with half lidded eyes. “It’s a shame, but I deal with it. You have to play with the cards you’re dealt with, isn’t that right, miss Charlotte?”

“Charlie.” She corrected “You can just call me charlie.”

There was a distant shout that made them both look left. She cursed softly and stood up, making the man look up and tilt his head. 

“That wouldn’t be for you, would it miss Charlotte?”

She didn’t correct him this time, giving him half a glare before softening her gaze. He looked normal, despite his messy attire and slitted pupils. If she hadn’t noticed his eyes she would have suspected he was a normal human. 

“It would. I’m afraid I have to go. It was nice meeting you...”

“Alastor!” He reached up with a hand to shake but Charlie didn’t accept it. He dropped his hand after a second once he noticed she wasn’t going to touch him. Understandable. He was a wendigo, and covered in blood, if he were a human, he’d be cautious too. 

Charlie looked away from the slight disappointment on the young mans face. His smile was still wide and surprisingly innocent, and it made her chest hurt to turn him away just because he was a wendigo. No, that wasn’t why she was leaving. If she had a choice, She’d stay and keep him company, but her parents would start looking for her any second now and if they saw her with him they would go crazy. 

“It was nice meeting you Alastor, but I’ll have to go.” 

He nodded and waved, pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“Yes! Goodbye darling!” He had wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on them as he said goodbye. She didn’t look back after that, deciding it would make her feel like she was abandoning a dog. She rushed back to the cabin, the crunch of the fallen leaves sounding after every step she took. She made sure she didn’t have any blood or dirt on her before greeting her parents near the front of the cabin. 

“Mom! Dad, I’m home. Sorry, I just wanted to go for a walk.”

“Wonderful darling, dinners ready though, you should turn in.” Her father said, motioning inside. She nodded and slipped her shoes off, hanging her coat and bag on the rack and walking into the small dinning area. Near where she was sitting before lay the old book she had been reading. She didn’t know the title, the cover was too worn to see, but it’s contents always pulled her in. It was an interesting book, and she’d read it plenty of times, only now, it seemed all the more interesting. 


	2. Chatty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes out to search for the wendigo and meet his little friend, who’s taken a liking towards her.

_ October 19th, 1932 _

Alastor took careful steps as to not alert his target, his clawed hands digging into the bark of the tree he hid behind. In his half wendigo form, he could hunt better then any other full wendigo he’d seen, as he was smaller, quieter, and more alert. His smile twisted into a sharp sneer as he glared at the unsuspecting buck before him. He readied himself before-

“Hello? Wendigo!! Are you here?” 

He flinched and groaned, dropping to the floor in defeat as the deer jolted and ran off. When was he going to get a meal in? It’d been nearly a week since he’d last eaten! No, it _had_ been a week, hadn’t it? He’d lost track. His ears perked up, still in his half wendigo form, where his ears, claws, and teeth were all exaggerated. His ear were black and bright red, and his teeth were golden pointed daggers. His eyes were crimson red and his pupils were bright in contrast. 

After pausing, He quickly switched back to his human appearance and straightened out his shirt. His smile broadened. Was that miss Charlotte? Why was she back? Was she really looking for him? 

Hastily, he ran over to where he’d heard her voice, looking around frantically for the human woman. Finally, he spotted her, looking around near where she’d met him last week. 

“Why miss Charlotte! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you back?” He asked, smile softening at the human. 

“Oh! There you are, I’d been looking for over half an hour. I just wanted to pay you a visit, I assume you’d be quite lonely out here.” 

He shook his head. 

“Oh no! Not at all, I have friends!”

She perked up at that, smiling up at him. 

“Do you?”

“Hah! _No_.” He said with a flourish. “I’m a _wendigo_ , darling, not even the _animals_ trust me, it’d be impossible to befriend one of them.”

She frowned, suddenly feeling very sympathetic. 

“Isn’t there any other wendigo out here? Don’t you have your family?”

“I assume there are somewhere, I just haven’t put in the effort to look. And as for family, I don’t know. I remember seeing my mother once when I was young but after that she disappeared.” He shrugged with a chipper smile, a stark contrast to the look of great remorse on Charlie’s face. 

“Oh my, that’s awful!”

“Oh no! I do have one acquaintance! It’s a little cat, his name is husker! He’s around here somewhere..” he looked around, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. 

“Usually he shows up around this time, but he doesn't seem to be here.. sick of me already it seems.”

“So you have a cat.. that’s nice.”

“Oh he’s far from nice, but we get along!” He turned back to her smiling. “Well, it’s More of a one sided feeling, but still.”

She smiled at his enthusiasm. Even alone here in the woods he seemed very happy. 

“How long have you bee here?” She asked. The two had started walking, father away from the cabin as they conversed, getting to know each other.

“Well, practically my whole life. If what your asking is my age I couldn’t tell you.”

She stopped. 

“You don’t know how old you are?”

He simply shook his head, smile still up. 

“Well, could you take a guess?” 

The man looked quite young, and though he was tall and skinny, he seemed relatively healthy. 

“The earliest memory I have is being forced out of a city, I don’t recall which one, but I saw an old newspaper when they threw me in the woods, the date might’ve been around 1908.”

Okay, there where a few concerning things in that response, like the fact that he was born in the city, and that humans most likely literally tossed him into the woods at a _very_ young age, without any adult supervision.. but 1908.. Assuming he had been at least a a couple years old when he was thrown out, he must be around 27 to 28 years old.. still quite young. Younger then Charlie, as she was born 1902.. she didn’t think asking him his birthdate would provide any Real answers, because if that were so he’d know his age already 

“You were born in the city?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t know. I do remember a lot of little things, like when I first used my wendigo form, that was why they threw me out I think- oh and my mother! Such a nice woman, even though I only saw her once.”

Charlie was flabbergasted. Clearly, he had quite the troubled past, but the fact that he spent literally all his life on his own out in the woods with no one to protect him was frightening. 

“Goodness. I would have never guessed you had such an awful childhood..” she said, resting a hand on his arm in support. She flinched however, when he jolted, and pulled away, looking at her incredulously. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, tilting his head at her, his smile bemused. 

“Comforting you?”

He seemed confused, but continued walking, looking at the ground. 

“My apologies miss Charlotte. I’m afraid touch isn’t something I’m very fond of.” He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. 

She nodded. That made sense. He never had a parent or guardian to show him basic affection when he was young. That was a critical part of parenting, showing your children at an early age what comfort is, so they don’t grow up touch starved or with serious touch aversion. The more she talked with him the sadder and more sympathetic she got. His life must’ve been a fight for survival! That’s no way a child should have to to grow up! And to be thrown out of a city just because he was a wendigo? He was a Child! What was the worst he could do? Throw a temper tantrum?

“Miss Charlotte?” 

His careful voice knocked her out of her furious thoughts and she looked over at him. He seemed confused, but he smiled at her encouragingly. 

“Are you quite alright?”

She nodded despite it not being true. 

“How about we talk about something else-“  
“Husker!”

She was caught off by his gasp of surprise and she looked down to where the wendigo has ran off to. He was on his knees petting a very grumpy looking cat. It had short black fur with a white chest. A tuxedo cat, with long whiskers and a fluffy tail. So he wasn’t lying about the cat. Cute. The cat-husker she assumed- didn’t seem as joyous to see Alastor, as it meow slowly as pushed past him. He hid his disappointment with a smile and sat up, grinning down at the cat who sat in front of Charlie. She knelt down and pet the cat, who seemed to take a liking to her. Alastor seemed annoyed at that, but didn’t say anything. 

“Is this someone’s cat? Or is he wild?” She asked, running her hand along the felines back. 

“I’m not sure, I believe he’s wild. He old, too. I met him a really long time ago.”

She nodded and picked the cat up, making him purr and rub against her cheek. 

“Aw. He’s cute- hey!” 

Alastor pulled the cat out of Charlie’s arms and held him to his chest. 

“Haha! That’s weird, he normally doesn’t like strangers!” The cat growled a bit but slumped in the wendigos arms, not bothering to struggle. 

“That wasn’t very kind, he likes me.” She said with an angry pout. 

“You’ll come to learn that I am not very kind, darling.” He said turning away. 

“How about I take him to my cabin? I’m sure the kitty’s hungry, huh? She said in a baby voice, scratching behind his ear. 

“He’s not, his fine.” Alastor said with a growl, stepping back. The cat hissed, scratching the wendigo’s arms and jumped out of his grip, rubbing up against Charlie’s leg. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you speak cat.” She said with a laugh, picking him up again. 

Alastor scoffed but held his smile up, glaring at the cat who only mewled back. 

“I won’t keep him, I’ll only feed him. It’s his choice if he wants to stay, and if you want to visit him I won’t mind.” She suggested, pointing in the direction on the cabin. 

He shook his head defiantly. 

“No it’s fine, darling, you can have him.” With that he turned and left, switching into his full wendigo form to get away faster once he was sure the human woman wouldn’t see. 

“Alastor wait!” 

Charlie sighed when she received no reply. She didn’t mean to upset him, really! She just offered to feed his cat! She looked in her arms at the feline who’d made himself comfortable in her grasp and smiled softly, turning back to the cabin. She’s go looking for the wendigo tomorrow morning. 

Once she got back home she was left to think about their conversation today, and frowned, running her hand over the cats back as he ate. Had she really use taken away his only friend? Was that why he was so defensive over him? That only made her feel worse. She had to make it up to him somehow. Maybe husker could help her with that. Somehow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got like, four chapters already written I just gotta spell check them oh fuvk-


	3. Miss Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tries hunting, but Charlie comes at a bad time. She offers him something to make up for it.

_ October 20th 1932 _

People like to hunt wendigo’s, it’s not uncommon to see men out hunting for the hybrid creatures. 

Her own father used to hunt for them, but she had convinced him to quit. It was awful to see the skull of a wendigo in its true form hanging over the mantle every day, especially now that she’d met one. Of course, she hadn’t told her mother or father, and she had no phone to call Vaggie and let her know what she saw. She sat down on her bed and sighed, running her hand along husk’s back. The cat purred and curled up beside her. 

“I’m going to look for Alastor, are you okay to stay here?” She asked the cat. For some odd reason she felt as though this cat could understand her, because whenever she would talk to him, he would mewl in response, or nod. It was a little unsettling, but she’d been subjected to much more perplexing things before.

Husk meowed, not moving his head. She nodded and stood up, walking out and grabbing her coat and bag. Before she left, she decided to bring something to eat, as it was early morning, and she hadn’t yet eaten breakfast. Right now, her parents were out somewhere. They said they’d be gone for a week at most, which confused Charlie, because weren’t they on vacation? They should be spending time together, as a family. They hadn’t said what they needed to do, but Charlie didn’t bother asking, knowing she wouldn’t get a real answer.  
She grabbed the things to make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich and placed in in a small tin container when she was finished. She put the container in the bag and went out, hoping finding the wendigo wouldn’t be that hard. 

She took a deep breath as she walked along the trail, the fresh morning air blowing her hair around. It was a bit of a windy day, and she feared it might rain. She looked up and squinted at the cloudy sky as the sun was still rising. She hadn’t checked a clock before she left, though she probably should have. The radio _had_ said something about potential rainstorms. She sighed, looking around. Today, no animals scurried around, only a few birds chirping and no squirrels or chipmunks running up the trees or across the leafy path. That was weird, why was it feeling almost deserted today? She heard shuffling and she stopped, the crunch of the leaves under her shoes halting. She huffed and tuned around, her heart picking up in speed. Was she in danger? What was there? She felt a twinge of fear shoot up her spin and she ran, straight ahead, not stopping until she got to a fairly large tree, one she could hide behind. It didn’t seem like anyone was following her, but she couldn’t help that feeling from crawling on her neck. 

She closed her eyes and leaned against the large tree, sliding down, not caring that she was probably ruining her coat. She sighed, it coming out as more of a whimper. Why was this happening? Why was she so scared? It was probably just a deer! She groaned and rubbed her temples, bringing her knees to her chest and raising her head. There was a small huff right in front of her and she jumped. She opened her eyes slowly, and held her breath, biting her tongue.

Right in front of her, was a wendigo, in its full form. 

She choked, pressing herself against the tree, as far back as she could go, nearly frozen in fear. 

It’s fur was dark reddish brown, and it had deep crimson eyes, it’s claws were bright read and so were its pupils. It’s sharp dagger like teeth were golden yellow and it’s ears were pressed back at the human in front of it. It stepped back and quickly regained itself, changing from his wendigo form to his half form, not having the clearance to change back to his human look. 

“Ah! Miss Charlotte! I didn’t see you..”

Alastor said, his deer like ears twitching in his obvious nerves. 

His eyes in this form were still crimson red, and he had a sharp golden smile and pointed claws. He had a tail, and that made him a little less threatening... but still, Charlie was frozen. She’d read about wendigo’s true forms plenty of times, and had seen picture after picture, but nothing could prepare her for the actual thing. He was terrifying. And there was nothing about half wendigo forms! She’d never heard of that! And while it was better then his full form, it was still quite off putting. He reached up and pulled on his ears, laughing a bit and changing to his human form. 

“My apologies.” He said sincerely, waving his hands. “It’s just me, don’t worry, I wouldn’t hurt you, y’know. I mean, I absolutely _could_ , but I won’t.”

**_Not helping_**. 

“I-er.. I was just hunting- not for humans! For uh.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and relaxed a bit, slumping further against the tree as she gained a little more control of her body. 

Alastor cleared his throat and stood up straight, running a normal human hand through his hair, and he still held his smile up, sharp and unwavering. 

“For deer. The hunters here seem to be getting greedy, you see.” He laughed, but mumbled the last part, waving his hand a bit to emphasize his point. 

She nodded and sat up, breathing out heavily. 

“S-so.. that’s your real form?” She asked, still a bit shaken. 

“Yes. I truly am sorry, miss, if I had known you were around I wouldn’t have been in that form.” He apologized again, smiling sympathetically at the frightened woman. 

“It’s okay, I was just looking for you, you ran off yesterday in a bit of a hurry Yesterday..”

“Sorry for that too. how’s husk?” He asked, turning around and looking for the deer that had ran off in Charlie’s haste. 

“He’s fine. Poor thing was starving.” 

Alastor scoffed. “ _Tell me about it._.” He said under his breath, still a little sullen. If Charlie had come up just a minute later he would have had that kill! Then he could eat! And my, was he _starving_.. in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him he could easily eat Miss Charlotte, but he didn’t want to do that. He was to much of a gentleman for that! 

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” She asked suddenly. “Your very thin.”

She’d read a lot about wendigo’s never ending appetite, their fast metabolism, and their constant need for any type of food to keep them going. 

Alastor didn’t answer her, too busy looking around the grassy grove they were sat by. A little Irritated, Charlie stood up and poked the wendigo in the side harshly, making him jump and glare at her, his smile taut. 

“ _What_?” He spat. 

“Have you eaten?”

“Well I’m _trying_ , but you always happen to show up at the worst times!” 

She huffed, turning away, her short dress flipping up as she did so. She adjusted her thick pink coat as a particularly cold gust of wind hit them. 

She sat beside the tree and pulled out her tin packed sandwich, opening the container and pulling it out. Alastor turned at her for a second, but didn’t say anything, deciding the keep watching until a deer made its way into his trap. 

“Alastor.” She said softly, carful not to irk him again.   
He hummed and stood up a bit, his form changing slowly as a young buck made its way into view. She looked away for a second, not used to the half form. She was glad he wasn’t using the full form, though, because she wasn’t sure if she could hold in a scream. Alastor stood up and began to make his attack when he tripped on the root of the tree he was hidden behind, yelping and falling flat on his face, scaring the deer off.

Charlie tried to hold in her laugh, to no avail, as Alastor sat up slowly, wiping his face with a groan. She giggled at his failure, making him sneer. 

“Well, aren’t you the _mighty hunter._ ” She laughed, shaking her head, a hand to her mouth. “You strike fear into your prey, don’t you?”

“Quiet you! If you weren’t distracting me I would have had that buck!”

“Right, because if I wasn’t here that root would’ve disappeared.”

“Maybe I would have seen it!” He growled, baring his teeth angrily. He stood up and started walking away when Charlie spoke up again. 

“Would you like to share?” 

He stopped and looked at her, his smile small. 

“What?”

She held out her sandwich to him and he turned around fully, looking down in what looked to be thought. He sighed and he plopped down beside the human, still a little sour. 

“Here.” She split the sandwich in two uneven halves, giving the the bigger side to Alastor. 

He didn’t take it, looking at her confused. 

“One is bigger then the other.” He pointed out, his deer like ears twitching, still in his half form. 

“Yes, you haven’t eaten in a while, you must be far hungrier than me.”

He made an ‘oh’ sound and took the sandwich, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you.”

She nodded, taking a bite of her half when Alastor practically shoved the entire thing in his face. 

“Gosh! Slowly! You’ll choke!” She pulled his hands away from his face and he grinned at her, his cheeks covered in jelly.   
“mphf.”

she groaned with a roll of her eyes but laughed, shaking her head 

“Whaf iph ish?” He asked, mouth full of food. 

“Eat it first! Goodness gracious!” 

He finished and wiped his face, licking his lips. 

“It’s peanut butter and jelly, have you ever had it?” 

He shook his head. 

“It’s good though! Very sticky..” he looked at his hands and tilted his head, a bit confused. His ears pressed back but his smile grew wide. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

He changed to his human form and shook his head. 

“Nothing, why do you ask, darling?” 

“Oh.” Odd. He seemed to go deep into thought at random Moments.

“Never mind.” She stood at up and Alastor did too, reaching down and handing the human her bag. 

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Miss Charlotte!” 

“Please, call me _Charlie_ , we’re friends, enough with the formalities.” 

He paused at that, but didn’t say anything. 

“Well I’m sure you’ll have to be off, it’s going to rain soon.” He pointed to the sky with a cheeky grin and she frowned. 

“I know. Where do you usually go when the weather is bad?”

“Nowhere, really, I live out here, after all. The woods are the home of the wendigo.” He said with a small shrug. 

“You could get sick, why don’t you come with me? My family’s cabin isn’t that far away and they aren’t home.”

“ _Oh no no no no_ , I wouldn’t want to intrude-“

“Nonsense! Come on now, before we get caught up!” She motioned for him to follow and strangely, he did. What did his mother say before leaving him? Never follow humans who wanted to take him away somewhere.. she’d never explained why, and it saddened him for some odd reason that that was the last thing she ever said to him. Still, despite his senses going haywire, telling him not to trust the woman, he couldn’t help but feel compelled to follow. And follow he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His half wendigo form is basically just his canon demon form


	4. Raining, Pouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the cabin and Alastor ponders his relationships with the people he considers friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, the dates are pretty important, so look at those

_ October 20th, 1932 _

  
The pair rushed to the cabin- well, Charlie rushed. Alastor didn’t see what’s the hurry was about, it hadn’t even started raining yet. Even though he thought she was overreacting a little, he followed near her pace. 

“We’re here, don’t track mud in, my mom will have your head.” 

She’d have his head even if he didn’t get the floor dirty. He was a wendigo after all. 

She kept that to herself though, not wanting to offend. A part of her suspected it’d be sort of hard to offend such an... -she turned around and saw him messing with the kitchen light switch.-

_interesting_ person. 

He didn’t know much besides what he grew up with, but that’s alright. How hard could it be to teach him, right? 

“Okay, stop touching that and follow me to my room.. you know what most of this stuff is, right?” She motioned to the kitchen appliance and light fixtures and Alastor gave her a deadpanned look. 

“Do you really think I’m that far gone? Im not a twit. I’ve been in a normal house before.” He said, rolling his eyes. “ _I’m a man, after all. Not just a wendigo_.”

She sighed and threw her hands up, not going any thought to the context of that statement.

“Just checking, Mr. “ _manly man_.”

She’d have to ask him when he’d been in a house- and what he had meant when he said he wasn’t _just_ a wendigo... there seemed to be a few major parts of his whole life story he was leaving out. 

She lead him to her room and closed the door, pushing him in a little roughly. 

“Ow- hey!”

“If you were a man that wouldn’t have hurt.” She said.  
She’d forgotten to take her coat off at the front door, so she dropped it on her bed. 

Alastor stood by the window, rubbing his arm with a sour expression on his face. He kept his smile, even in a bad mood- for whatever reason- and it baffled her. Had she ever seen him without?

“Don’t you frown? I always see you smile, why is that?”

He turned to the cat lying on the bed, curled up by her pillow. 

“Seems your enjoying yourself, husker.” He mumbled, ignoring her question. 

“Excuse me, I asked a question.” She was getting tired of his snarky attitude. She was being nice and all he was giving her back was witty comments and glares. He sighed, throwing his hands up and smiling at her agitatedly. 

“Darling, I _told_ you I wasn’t a nice person when we met, your the one who _insisted_ I follow you with that knowledge, don’t get mad at me when I’m unkind.”

She glared angrily at the wendigo. Who did he think he was? Talking to her like she owned no respect! The rain had started outside and it fell against the cabin harshly. Far back, thunder rolled in the cloudy sky making her shiver. 

“It’s not very gentlemanly.” She said, turning and grabbing her coat to hang on the rack by the door. 

“...”

She left the room and Alastor looked up, seemingly no longer irked but confused. He didn’t ask where she was going, not thinking he had the clearance to do so. She was right, he had no right to be a jerk, she was being nicer then anyone’s ever been to him before, and she didn’t need to, why would she? He was a monster, those humans had said so themselves. 

She came back into the room a few minutes later with a glass of water and another peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hands. Carefully, she set them down on her desk near the other side of her room and closed the door. 

“Okay” she said with a soft sigh. “You should eat some more, I know your still hungry.” She pointed out, motioning to his thin frame. “Eat it slowly this time, alright? And try not to make a mess, I need to do something.” She moved to leave the room again but paused in the doorway, turning swiftly. 

“And don’t touch anything!”

“Yes ma’am!” He said with a cheeky grin as she left. 

He wondered what she was doing- but not a lot, he cared more about the food in front of him. Ignoring her words of eating it slowly, he downed it fast, his never ending hunger finally being satisfied temporarily. He gulped down the water right after and sighed softly, looking at the closed room door. Now that his mind wasn’t in his stomach, he wondered what miss Charlotte- _Charlie_ was up to. She told him not to touch anything, and he respected that, so he stayed away from all the little things around the room he could _definitely_ break. Instead, he tuned to the old cat sitting on her bed. 

“ _Husker_ ~” he said softly, rousing the cat out of his slumber. He growled quietly and Alastor chuckled, dropping down to sit beside the bed and pet husk very softly. Surprised by the carefulness the wendigo didn’t usually have, the cat slowly eased into the petting, purring quietly. 

“I apologize for last time, it wasn’t fair to take happiness away from you... You are happy, right?”

The cat mewled, opening its bright yellow eyes. Alastor’s grin widened though he wasn’t happy. Not at all. 

“Great. It’s better you have something rather then making both of us suffer for nothing, right?” He laughed softly and jolted back when the cat sat up and hissed at him. 

“What? What did I do?” 

Husk growled, his tail puffed up agitatedly. 

He looked at his hand confused. 

“Ah, getting sick of me again, is that it?”

The cat only grew angrier at that, hissing and glaring. 

“I don’t know what your angry for. I was trying to be nice, I told you I’d rather let you be safe and happy then force you to be with me, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Mrrrow!” The cat growled, getting closer to the wendigo. 

Alastor slumped back in disappointment, his true emotions showing through his small smile. He couldn’t be nice, he was a jerk, and that’s all he would ever be seen as. He sighed, looking at the angry cat. 

“Can’t seem the make anyone happy.” He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He felt the urge to fall into his wendigo form, but he didn’t want to scare Charlie. He shivered a bit, his human form twitching. He groaned and looked to the window, the rain still pelting the cabin heavily. 

When was she going to let him leave? He felt so... out of place here. He didn’t belong in a human cabin, he wasn’t human.   
not all the way.

Husk was still sitting on the bed, having stopped his growling. He gazed intently at the wendigo, who only tilted his head with a lost look on his face. 

“What?” 

Husk meowed and rubbed against his shoulder, making him flinch a little. He smiled genuinely. 

“Well aren’t you hot and cold?” 

Was he trying to make him feel better? Hah, yeah right. Husk hates him. He just wanted pets. 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Alastor turned from the cat to Charlie who stood with her arms full of blankets. 

“Sorry for taking so long, it was a bit hard to find enough blankets.”

“No worries at all dear! Would you like some help?”

She shook her head, dropping them on the hardwood floor. 

“No no, you can mosey on over there for a second though.” She pointed to the other side of the room and he complied, watching as she laid down several blankets on top of each other on the floor. 

“Is this normally what you do before a rest?” He asked curiously. 

“No silly it’s for you, we don’t have a spare room so you’ll sleep here.”

He hummed looking out the window again. Once more his form fizzled and he gripped his arm, feeling a little shaky. He hadn’t yet gotten the hang of keeping this look for such long periods of time.. and he normally could last longer if he’d been eating normally, but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches aren’t the natural diet of wendigo’s, and it wasn’t enough to keep him stable. 

“Are you alright?” Charlie asked, pausing her work to glance at him worriedly. Husk meowed, turning and curling up on the end of the bed. 

“I’m quite fine, but I think I should go, I wouldn’t want to intrude-“ 

“It’s perfectly fine, I don’t mind and it’s pouring out there.”

He grimaced and gritted his teeth, twitching a little. Best to come clean before he scares the living daylights out of her accidentally.

“Ah, I can’t keep my human facade up as long as I have, I’ll have to switch to my half form, I know your uncomfortable with that though, so I should leave.”

He reached for the door handle when Charlie pushed it closed, holding her hand there. 

“Do it, I’m alright.”

He paused. What?

She was letting him be in her room, not in his human form? Was this woman _insane_? Did she not worry he would attack her? Eat her in her sleep? She had this much trust in him to let him be in the same room as her in a wendigo form? 

While he felt a little uncomfortable, he slowly changed, his deer like ears twitching and his claws growing. He kept his smile closed, not wanting to alarm her with his dagger like teeth. 

“See? I’m fine. Lie down.”

“What if your parents come?” 

“They won’t, Besides, I have a lock on my door, so if they did come back early from whatever they’re doing they’d have to knock.”

He nodded and sat down on the makeshift bed of blankets and sighed, flopping down a little ungracefully. Charlie laughed a little and he smiled, rolling on his side. Husk jumped down from his stop on Charlie’s bed and curled up beside Alastor, making him squint in comfy confusion. 

Charlie smiled and left to change into her night clothes, flicking off the light when she was done and crawling under the covers of her bed, careful of the wendigo near her. 

“Good night, Alastor.”

“....good night, Charlie.”


	5. Midnight Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s parents come home earlier then usual, and Alastor accidentally lets out a little secret

October 21st, 1932

3:26 AM

  
Alastor’s ears twitched and he sat up swiftly, blinking to adjust to the darkness around him. Confused, he looked around and remembered where he was. 

Charlie was asleep in her bed beside him and husk was curled next to him on the floor. He let out a soft breath, settling down. He didn’t know what happened to wake him, but whatever it was made him feel wary. His ears pressed back and he slowly stood up, walking to the door quietly as to not wake either of the beings up. 

He pressed his ear against the door to listen if anyone was out on the other side, holding his breath when he heard a bit of shuffling and two voices speaking. 

A man and a woman. 

Who were they? We’re they Charlie’s parents? Hadn’t she said they’d be gone for a while longer? 

He realized this is what woke him up.

His instincts kicked in and he bristled, stepping back. He was very careful, not wanting to make any noise. Quickly, he looked around the room for a place to hide if the need came about. There was a small closet with a door on the side of her room, by the window.. he wasn’t sure if the door to the closet would alert anyone, so that was a backup. He huffed and looked at Charlie’s sleeping form, narrowing his eyes. 

Under her bed. 

He could hide under her bed. 

There was enough space for him to fit, and the blanket hanging off the side would cover him from prying eyes. He hoped there was nothing under, and to make sure, he dropped to his knees and peaked underneath. Nothing. Good. 

He sighed in relief when the voices stopped for a second and he looked out the window. It wasn’t raining anymore, but the cool drafty air was filtering into the room and it made him shiver. 

He decided it would be best to at least try and sleep till morning, so he curled up back beside husk and closed his eyes. 

Nope. No no no. 

His eyes snapped open and his ears swiveled to the doors direction. Something was going to happen. What time was it?

A few knocks on the door made his heart jump in his throat and he sat up instantly, crawling over husk who raised his head agitatedly. Hastily, he shook Charlie awake, holding a hand to her mouth to make sure she didn’t say anything. 

“Mm- wha-“ 

“Shh! Someone’s knocking on your door.”

He whispered quietly, letting go of her. She sat up, blinking a bit and looking to the door as it was knocked on again.

“Oh!- just a minute!” She said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and grabbing the blankets off the floor, tossing them aside. Alastor motioned to the bed and she nodded, seemingly understanding what he was saying. Quickly, he rushed to slide under the bed as Charlie flipped the light on and opened the door, rubbing her eyes pretending to be tired. As Alastor laid underneath the bed, his heart hammering in his chest he couldn’t help but feel the familiar hungry feeling bubbling in his stomach. He groaned softly, his wendigo instincts kicking in. Part of him hated hiding like he was, but he knew it was necessary for Charlie to stay out of her parents rage. He didn’t want to get her in trouble, even though this was _her_ idea. He had persisted, but she was defiant. 

Charlie opened the door and looked up at be parents standing in front of her. 

“Mom, dad, I thought you’d be gone for a week?” She asked confused. 

“Listen, Charlotte.” Her father began. “There’s apparently been a wendigo sighting in these woods, we figured it wouldn’t be safe to stay-“

“What? No!“ she stopped them right there. They couldn’t leave, she’d just gotten to know Alastor, and if there was a wendigo sighting, wouldn’t she have seen it first?  
“No, Dad, we’ll be fine! Y-you have a gun, right? That’ll protect us!” She reasoned, feeling a little guilty suggesting they shoot a wendigo.

“Yes but sweetheart it’s safer just to head home, we care more about your safety then anything.” Said her mother, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“...can we at least talk about it in the morning? I mean, it’s not like I’m a little kid anymore, I’m an adult, we’ve all been busy, this trip was supposed to be us spending time together.”

“Work is getting busier, darling, you understand that-“

“So it is just about you going back to work? You bring me out to the woods to spend time with me then say it’s best to leave a week after staying?”

“Charlotte-“

“I’ll talk to you in the morning!” She slammed the door and turned around, huffing. 

After a few seconds she walked over to the side of her bed and sighed. 

“You can come out now.”

He did, with a small smile on his face. 

“Are you quite alright?” He asked in a voice just above a whisper. 

She scoffed, dropping to lay on the bed. 

“No. But I’m to tired to be so angry.”

He nodded. 

“Maybe I should leave-“

“ _No_ , they weren’t telling the truth about the wendigo sighting, it’s just about my father’s business. After I moved out we’ve really been talking far less, and my parents decided we spend some time together to mend that rift. Obviously, with dad working and mom home, it’s been tough to get together for a long period of time. They treat me like a child, but I’m an adult! It’s frustrating.” She ranted, running a hand through her blonde hair. 

“They seem to really care about you, though.” He noted, wendigo ears twitching. 

She sat up and smiled softly. 

“Well, I guess.” She paused, frowning sadly. “It must be hard. I know you said you never knew you parents-“

“I know my mom, just not where she is. She left me a long time ago, but even before that I didn’t know her very well. I don’t remember what my life was like before they took her away.”

“... _took her away_?”

His ears perked In surprise. He chuckled and shook his head, waving his hand nonchalantly. 

“Did I say that? Silly me. I must be tired still, maybe we should get some rest?”

Husker meowed lowly, sounding more like a tired growl then anything. 

“Oh. Alright then..” she said suspiciously She stood up and handed Alastor his blankets, turning off the light when he was settled.

She crawled back into bed and turned on her side, facing the wendigo, who was facing away from her. Husk was curled up against his back, and she sighed. There was something he wasn’t telling her, he was lying, she could tell, his mother hadn’t left him- obviously, someone had taken her away. Maybe he was angry at her for supposedly ‘leaving’ like that.  
misdirected anger, it would seem, which she could understand. If her mother had left when she was a Young child She would be pretty upset too. Ultimately though, if Alastor didn’t want to talk about it, she couldn’t make him. She sighed again, and rolled on her back.

“Good night.”

He didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for what I’m about to do to him :(


	6. . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

_ December 6th, 1908 _

He sat alone, hidden in a dark alleyway. How he got there, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything, it was cold, and wet, and dark. He didn’t remember anything up until this point, and there was no one to tell him, or let him know it was safe. 

It didn’t feel safe. 

He reached up and touched his face, his hands were trembling, even though he wasn’t scared. Maybe it hadn’t kicked in yet, or maybe he was apathetic, but there was an odd numbing feeling in his feet and the tips of his fingers. Strangely, seeing his hands, covered in skin, his fingers not claws, it didn’t seem normal. In his body, this form, it didn’t feel normal. It made him seize up, made him tremble. But he wasn’t scared, no. Confused, maybe. His head hurt, and his ears rang. That didn’t feel right either. 

Footsteps echoed near the alleyway he was hidden in. But why was he hiding? Where was he?

A tall man in a slouch hat and black suit appeared, taking long strides over to the young child. 

He wasn’t scared. He didn’t know how to be scared. He couldn’t move, though, even though his mind was screaming for him to run, that this man meant no good, He didn’t. He didn’t know how. 

“Look at you.. should’ve known that broad would’ve left her shit behind.” 

Who was he talking about? This man didn’t seem very kind. He reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting him in the air with ease. 

Oh. 

What was the ice cold feeling that just shot through him? 

Was it fear?

A part of him assumed he’d need to get used to that feeling. 

Right now, he could feel, and he didn’t like it. Being this way, in this.... form didn’t feel natural. It made him feel like prey, and even though he was young, he didn’t want to be prey. 

He squirmed in the mans grip, reaching up to grab his hand, attempting to escape the oncoming danger he felt. 

Cold

So cold. 

Where was he? He’d just woken up! This didn’t feel right, he didn’t like feeling these things, fear, anger- he wanted to be numb again. 

He couldn’t make the man let him go, so he slumped in defeat as he took him out of the alleyway. A cold burst of wind slapped him in the face and he shook, opening his eyes to look around.

There were many men, all standing around, tall buildings and warehouses lined the streets of the large city. In the distance he could see a heavily wooded area. 

He felt that same cold feeling in his chest and he began to squirm again. A woman, with wavy brown hair messily set in a bun was held with her arms behind her back, as she frantically twisted and squirmed in the two large men’s grasp. 

He didn’t feel anything when he saw her. 

“My baby! Please, take me, just don’t take my baby!” She cried, tears running down her olive toned cheeks. 

Was that mother? 

_Now_ he felt something. Something warm. They were hurting her. 

She was hurt. 

That wasn’t right. 

That wasn’t fair, and it made him mad. He squirmed again, growling. The man chuckled and waved the small boy around like a rag doll, smirking. 

“Look at the little runt. Pathetic.” 

He was no such thing. He was _not_ pathetic. They were hurting her, she was hurting and crying and it was all _their_ fault!

He felt that hot boiling feeling in his chest bubble up as his form changed to one less then monstrous. His ears turned into fluffy deer ears and his fingers turned to claws. His teeth sharpened to dagger like blades and he began thrashing around furiously. 

“What kind of wendigo is that?” A man questioned angrily. 

“Never seen one like that!” The man nearly dropped him in surprise. 

“ _Half wendigo_..”

“Let him go! He’s a human! Please let him go!” The woman cried, trying to reached out for the half wendigo child. 

“This ain’t natural. Toss em.”

What?

Toss?

He squirmed and growled, scratching at the mans hands without any real plan. He just needed to get away, get to mother. 

“He’s half human! Please let him go! He can be human! Raise him as a human!” 

The men ignored her, pushing her away, to the wooded area he’d seen earlier. 

“Take the runt.” One man said, making the one holding him nod and follow the women and the men holding her. 

“Let him go! He’s just a child!”

Her words went ignored as they pushed her deep into the woods, the city Far back in the distance now, forgotten. Was he not allowed there? 

One man pulled out a shotgun from a case, slung on his back as he dropped him to the floor. Instantly, the boy shot up and tried to run to his mother, only to be kicked back by a heavy boot. 

“No no please! Please don’t do this! Not in front of him!”

“Shut up you wendigo _monster_!” An older man ground out, Pushing her to her knees. Her hands were tied securely behind her back and she struggled to get free, tears falling down her cheeks like a water fall. She sobbed, shaking her head. 

“No... no...”

What was happening? What were they doing to mother?

“Baby- baby listen to me.” He looked up to the woman, frozen in place, the mans boot still in front of him. 

“Listen, you need to smile, baby, you hear me? No matter what, never let them get to you-“ she was pushed forward roughly and she huffed, sobbing softly. 

“Mu-“

“Alastor! Your never fully dressed without a smile, you hear me! Whatever you do- don’t let them take you away! Don’t follow anyone who wants to take you away!”

The barrel of the shotgun was pressed against the back of the woman’s head- _mother’s_ head. 

“I love you, Alastor! Always remember that!”

“I love you!”

The man pulled the trigger. 

.

.

.

“Mum?”

They tossed a white sheet over her body and they left, one by one back into the city. They didn’t say anything to him, just left him in the thickest part of the forest, alone. Shocked, he fell out of his frozen trance and crawled over the the woman. He don’t lift the sheet, not wanting to see the red. 

“Mom?” 

He whimpered, shaking her shoulder. 

She didn’t move. 

Was she asleep?’

He shoved her again, shaking. 

“...m-mom.. are you hurt?”

She didn’t respond. Not a single movement. This was fine- she was sleeping! Yes, she would wake up eventually, right? That’s why they put the blanket there! She was asleep..

He wanted her to wake up. 

“Mom please wake up.. please..” he shook her, tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. 

“Mom! Please! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up Wake... wake up......”

He sobbed, collapsing on top of her stiff body. He never even got to hug her, why didn’t he say goodbye? Why did those men take her away? When would she be back?

‘- ~~ _Always remember to smile_~~ -‘

When would she be back?


	7. Who are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wakes up, and spends the early morning wishing he hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the dates, so if you see that just know that they were updated so you don’t get confused

_ October 21, 1932 _

4:39 AM

He woke up again only an hour later, a bit startled. He let out a small yelp and bit his lip as he sat up. Letting out a shaky breath, He looked to the window. 

The sky still dark outside. 

He didn’t know what time it was exactly, because there was no clock in Charlie’s room, but if he took a guess he’d say it had be around four or five. His body felt fuzzy and his chest was tight, so lied back down on his back and took a deep breath to settle his shaky body.

Beside him, husk looked up and stretched, meowing softly. He looked up to the humans bed, just to make sure he hadn’t woken her in his fright. Luckily, He hadn’t. 

The room was quiet, besides the soft breaths Charlie was taking in her slumber and the purrs coming from husk. 

Well, there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. 

Today, he planned on being very nice, because as of lately, he really hadn’t. He looked around the small room with little interest. He didn’t really expect much, as Charlie had said this was a cabin her family only used when they were all free and available. He assumed they didn’t spend as much time together nowadays. 

There was a small shelf on the wall, right next to the window opposite of the door. On it, sat a few picture frames. Most were of her mom and dad, but in the center of them all was an old picture of a little girl and her parents. They were smiling, overjoyed, _happy_. 

Was that Charlie? 

Intrigued, he stood up and got closer. The photo was obviously old, the edges a bit worn down. In the corner was a date. 

_**July 18th, 1906**_. 

They did look very happy. 

His ears fell back, memories of his own mother making him smile uncomfortably. 

He had lied, yes, but that’s because he was getting to close to Charlie. Her having to leave was exactly the reason why, he didn’t want to get attached, because even when he first met her he knew their ‘friendship’ wouldn’t work. They were different species, and she lived in the city, they couldn’t stay together, or even around each other, he would just have to move on and get over it. 

He needed get over  _ her _ , not just Charlie. She was gone, she left without ever explaining anything to him, and now he was alone and confused, and _severely_ fucked up. 

Part of him knew it wasn’t right to blame his very much dead mother, because one- she was dead- and two... well, was there a two? He didn’t even know what he was, yes he was a wendigo, but mother said he was human- so what was he supposed to believe? He had a half wendigo form, something that no other normal wendigo possessed. He didn’t fit with his supposed species, not with wendigo’s and certainly not with humans, yet this human woman trusts him enough to sleep in the same room as him. 

His smile twisted into something more sinister and he turned to face the sleeping girl. 

He was hungry, and he had two sides of himself telling him what to do, confusinghim. 

His mind was constantly plagued with dark thoughts, urging him to do something horrid, to the people around him, to himself, and he wasn’t sure who was telling the truth, often mistaking the voices in his head for real people. He wasn’t around many humans. Of course he had _seen_ them, and been subjected to them, but that didn’t mean he knew what Normal was. He assumed the people he was around when he was young weren’t normal, or what they are doing was right. It didn’t _feel_ right, something about it made him sick.  
The thing about humans was that each was different. He could feel from the little he knew about them what good and bad was. According to humans, all wendigo were bad, evil creatures, nearly extinct due to people hunting them for sport, using them, abusing them, all because they were a little bit different... maybe not to similar, yes but not incoherent animals, nor were they monsters. He didn’t think he was a monster, he was just scared, and weary, and alone, because who could he trust? Those people who’d thrown him out like trash, the tall men who talked gross, this woman...

He didn’t know about Charlie. She was interesting, she treated him like a person, and that was odd, because up until now he’d been treated like a rabid creature, a monster, an object, held at arms length to prevent damage.

He felt like something you could break with ease, like a glass vase, delicate, molded, shaped with experience, and Alastor’s experience hasn’t been good. 

He’d grown up knowing the worst, and now he _was_ the worst, he was an asshole, rude and uptight, distanced and suspicious, not someone you could trick easily, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he _was_ very easy to trick.   


As a child, you can’t blame them for falling for something appealing, like candy. If you saw a child who’d been neglected what they needed for basic survival all their life, no food, no home, you can’t blame them for reaching for the one thing they’d been deprived. Of course they’d fall forward, into the trap. If a bad man offered something so tempting to a child who knew no better, of course that child would go for it, They knew nothing else. There was no one around to tell them no. 

Alastor wished someone was there to tell him no, to keep him away and hidden from all the dirty grossness of the unfair world. 

But there wasn’t. 

There wasn’t. 

All he had was the voices in his head, reminding him of all the mistakes, all the experiences. 

He’d been tricked, by a human, a being his late mother had told him to be weary of. 

Why didn’t he listen? Because Even as a child, deep down he knew, he couldn’t survive without that push? That helping hand, the deal that was to good to be true?

He would’ve died then. He would’ve died, alone, cold and afraid, lost with no one to tell him where he was, who he’d be, what he’d do. 

He’d die, but at least he wouldn’t have to go through what he did.

~~_ It’s too late.  _ ~~

His mind buzzed with what felt like static, his eyes going dark. 

It’s too late, all he could do now was stay as far away as possible and shield himself from the awful, awful world of humans, right? 

Charlie, oh sweet Charlie, what a doll. He couldn’t help but think the woman had good intentions. She had a good life, parents, a home- _human_ , it’s just now, her family is drifting apart. Work, friends, it’s all colliding and crashing together into one big mess, but at least the damage was still reversible, right? they had good memories to look back at now, right?

Alastor never had good memories, not one. Maybe when he grew older, he would look back at this, at meeting Charlie, how nice he was to her, but right now, he had to leave. Before she inevitably hurt him. He wasn’t sure if he could handle that kind of disappointment again, not by another human. He’d gotten his hopes up, ignored the voices for once, and it got him into a mess he was sure would end up bad. He didn’t want to be hurt again, not because of his own mistakes, not because of inability to learn his lesson.

His mind constantly told him to do bad things, that he should indulge himself. Maybe he should? But he was-

_ What was he? _

“..what am I?”

~~_ You know your not supposed to be here right? _ ~~

He looked up and his ears flickered, perking up to the sound. The dim moonlight from the window lit him up from behind, making his shadow stand before him, dark and looming. 

“What?”

~~_ What do you remember? Can you recall? _ ~~

He wasn’t sure what they were referring to, but the more he thought, the more came back. 

He winced, running his clawed hands over the deep scars running up his midriff. 

“.... _yes_.”

He spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

Memories of bad origins can leave a sour taste in your mouth. They can hurt, so we try and keep them as far back as possible, deep down in the darkest depths of our minds. Memories like that have a tendency to rise up, passing all other thoughts swimming in our minds when something reminds us of that pain. It’s startling, to be thinking of something that seemed harmless, to suddenly be struck by an unpleasant tightness in your chest. 

It was a feeling he had been having for a long time, and it was driving him ~~_**insane**_~~. 

~~~~_ Look at her. We are unbiassed. We can’t know what she is capable of, so we stay at a distance, see what she can do.  
  
_

She was so nice to him, she kept him safe, she hid him from the possible dangers that were her parents, from the harsh colds outside, from hunger- she wasn’t afraid of him, she didn’t hurt him-

~~_ Not yet _ ~~

Who _are_ you?

He opened his mouth, still smiling as he reached up, pricking his finger on his sharp teeth. 

The pain was a nice grounding, especially for when he was seeing things, like talking shadows. His mind was broken, but that was okay. He could deal with that, right?

Deep  breaths...

**_ “It’s okay, just take a deep breath, alright? Just like that, copy me..” _ **

He choked up, his eyes filling with staticy lines. Deep breath.. 

one..

_** “Two..” ** _

Three..

_** “Four..” ** _

Tears rolled down his face. Where was _he_ now? _He_ had helped him, kept him safe. Just like Charlie was doing. 

Five..

_** “Six..” ** _

Seven..

He missed _him_ so much. Of course he missed his mother, but he’d never been around someone as nice as _him_ , not until now. He sobbed, sucking in a breath and holding a hand to his mouth. When had he fallen to his  knees?

**_ “Eight..” _ **

Nine..

_** “Ten.. and there. We counted the alphabet.“  ** _

He laughed. _He_ was funny too. Alastor knew that wasn’t ‘counting the alphabet’.

_** “I get panic attacks too, they suck, I know, but it gets betta when you got someone ta help ya. An’ you got someone right here.” ** _

_ I know.. _

_** “I ain’t leavin.. your safe...” ** _

. . .

...... _I_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who He is?


	8. Tomorrow’s Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets some disappointing news, but a chance to make a difference. Unfortunately, she has yet to figure out how to make that change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get a consistent update pattern going, especially since I have most of these unfinished stories already drafted

_ October _ _ 21st, 1932 _

He leaned over her unmoving body, eyes glowing, his normally slitted pupils were blown wide as his shadowy figure loomed over hers. His grin curled into something manic, crazy- and his claws curled, digging into the flesh of his palm. 

“...Charlie.....” he whispered, biting his lip as he smiled. 

He leaned closer, holding his chin just above her shoulder. She was facing away from him, so he couldn’t tell if she was sleeping still, but by her slowly rising and falling body, and rhythmic breathing, he assumed she was. 

“ _Char-lie_..” he said again, dramatically dragging her name out as he ran his demon like fingers over her arm, slowly changed form into something more human and finally dropping his chin on her shoulder. 

Much to his surprise, she didn’t wake. 

“Hm” he huffed, lifting his arms up and dropping them over her sleeping form. 

“Charlie!” He shouted, making the human girl jump and sit up, eyes wide. 

“Oh my- Alastor! Shush, will you!” She whisper shouted, holding a finger to her lips and shushing him. 

“My sincerest apologies, darling, but I’m simply famished!” He stood up, straightening his shirt out and smiling at the human, who huffed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, going to her dresser and pulling out some day clothes. 

“Well you’ll have to wait. I may need to talk to my parents.” She set her clothes aside and opened her room door, just wide enough for her to slip out without making the wendigo noticeable. 

Stepping out she looked down at she had just stepped on. It was a thick notepad, with neat penned writing scrawled on the first page. She bent down to pick it up and walked back into the room, shutting the door. 

“Or not..” she mumbled, tossing it aside after she had read it.

The note explained where her parents had gone off to. The had left, apparently. Saying she was an adult, and could make her own choices. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. Alastor tilted his head, sensing her distress. 

“Is something the matter?” He asked. 

“My parents- they went back to the city.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes a bit, a small ‘oh’ was all he replied with.

Charlie sighed. She was upset. Of course they would just up and leave! She would’ve at least appreciated a heads up. She guessed she was lucky she even got a note. Why did her parents do things like this?   
She groaned again, a bit irritated.   
Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have yelled like she did, but she was tired of her parents choosing work over quality time with their only daughter. She shook her head and grabbed her clothes. At least she didn’t have to worry about hiding Alastor anymore. 

She looked at him, smiling a bit. She was happy he hadn’t destroyed anything while she was sleeping. Even the blankets she had laid out for him were folded and set aside. She wondered how long he’d been awake. 

He looked tired still. Had he gotten enough sleep?... oh dear. He said he was hungry, hadn’t he? The poor thing! He must be absolutely starving! 

He was currently looking out the window dutifully. He was in his human form, which wasn’t exactly necessary, but she figured she couldn’t force him to be in a form he wasn’t comfortable in. 

She didn’t bother getting ready just yet, instead rushing into the kitchen and pulling out all the food she assumed wendigo would normally eat. Meat- lots of meat, right? They may be deer like creatures, but they certainly weren’t herbivores. They had a lot of venison, from her fathers numerous trips out hunting. She didn’t like hunting all that much, but she didn’t fight it, knowing it was something that just happened, and she couldn’t do anything about it. She kept the cooled chunks of meat on the counter and wiped her cold hands on her sleeping clothes. She huffed and looked up at Alastor, who stared at the food hungrily. 

She smiled. He knew it was for him. 

“Well, go on now, be mindful of your mess.” She said with a laugh. “I have to get dressed for the day, take your time.” 

Alastor grinned, humming his thanks and happily making his way to the counter. 

She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she didn’t want to see the wendigo eating deer meat- because he was a deer; even if he was currently in a human-esq. form, and cannibalism wasn’t something she was very fond of. She wasn’t squeamish, in fact, she had a fairly strong stomach, but something about the blood and the deer made her a little sick.   
Quickly, she made her way into her bedroom and shut the door, getting changed, but being slow to get ready,  to give Alastor enough time to finish. 

When she walked back into the room all the food she’d laid out for him was gone. How long had she taken? Was he really that hungry? She stood, flabbergasted. 

“Well- goodness you must’ve been starving.” She sputtered, giggling and closing her room door. Alastor grinned, only nodding. 

“Okay, well since my parents are back in the city, we are free to do as we wish, and right now, I think it’s best if we figure out a way to get into the city without you being seen.”

Alastor paused, seemingly frozen in place. _Into_ the city? _Him_? Why did she even need to go back there? They could stay here, in the cabin, where it’s safe! What was she thinking? even the thought of bringing him with her- it was absurd! 

He sputtered, shaking his head. 

“S-surely you cant be serious, darling.” He said, looking at her quizzically. 

“Of course I am.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to go alone, then, you know it’s extremely dangerous for you to even attempt bringing me with you.”

She sighed and walked up to him, leaning on the mysteriously clean countertop. 

“I know, but I want you to come with me. And I can’t stay here, as much as I might want to. I have friends in the city, and a job, I can’t just abandon all of that.”

Ah. There it was. 

Of course she had a life outside of what Alastor had seen, she was human, and humans were miraculous creatures who could have social lives and friends and family, and jobs and houses and.... everything a wendigo _couldn’t_. 

How naive of him. 

She didn’t just exist to him, she was a real person, and she couldn’t bend herself to fit into Alastor’s agenda, she had a life too. 

It’s just that to all of human society, her life was far more valuable then his.

Because a wendigo was lesser then a human, that’s just the way it was. The way it’s always been, Alastor had learnt from a very young age that life-

~~_** ‘Bang!’ ** _ ~~

-Was unfair. 

“ Alastor ?”

Charlie’s soft voice brought him out of his troubling thoughts, and he looked up. 

“Charlie, my dear, I think it’s best if I stay here, in the forest. It’s my home, and you have a life to get back to.”

“Alastor- no we can figure out a way to get into the city, it won’t be that hard, we just-“

“Maybe you could visit me every now and then?”

She was so insistent. 

Alastor knew something about her was different, she was not just an outsider, she was....

she believed everyone should be treated equally, no matter the species. 

Just like _Him_. 

That thought was sad, but it was kind of soothing in a way. Of course he missed _Him_ , and he wondered if _he_ was okay, but dwelling on the past would do no one good, and he would have to get over it. 

Charlie was different, she was kind and caring, she was gentle but firm, and she was... just a wonderful person. But Alastor didn’t fit in her life. Even if his was falling apart, he couldn’t intrude hers, because he would just put her in danger, just like _Him_ , and he didn’t want that. 

Not for her. 

He didn’t want to be responsible for anymore humans he cared about getting hurt. 

“But-“

“You should get going, I’ll be here. Not, _Here_ , but in the woods, I won’t be far.”

He said, smiling warmly at her. 

She smiled back, but he could tell she was hesitant. It was better this way. Separated.

“Okay... I’ll come back to get my stuff tomorrow, and I’ll see you when I do, alright? Don’t get hurt, and if you ever need food you can come here.”

He scoffed. “I am a perfectly fine hunter, thank you, but I appreciate the thought.”

She giggled, walking to the front door and grabbing her coat. 

“Yeah. That tree root wasn’t there before you went for the kill, was it?”

“That was one fluke! I hadn’t seen it, or else I would have had that..”

She opened the door and waited for Alastor to step out. He did and waited outside for Charlie to close the cabin door. After she did she turned to the wendigo and smiled sadly.   
there was a brief moment of Oddly comfortable silence between the two and before Alastor could do anything she pulled him into a tight hug, making him jump and look down at her in surprise. His face heated up and his ears tilted back in confusion. 

“I know I’ll see you tomorrow, but I still feel like it’ll be a very long time. I’m going to miss you, Al.”

“Ah, yes, and I, you, miss Charlotte..” he patted her head awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She pulled away from the embrace and smiled at him, looking over at the car parked in front of the cabin. 

“Good. They left the car.” She huffed, and wiped her nose, looking up at the Wendigo once more. 

  
“Okay. This is it.”

“I may never see you again.” He joked, Speaking in a hushed serious tone before smiling cheekily down at her. She snorted and pushed him playfully. 

“Quiet! I’m trying to be serious!” She laughed. “..I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, make sure you aren’t far off, understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said a bit sarcastically, looking up. 

She nodded and got into the car, waving goodbye from the window. Alastor waved back, smiling wide. 

“Buh bye!” She said, grinning a little sadly, her voice muffled by the closed car door. 

“Au revoir, Charlotte!” He waved back as she drove off, along the path out of the thick woods and back into the grand city she called home. 

_Oh_. 

Well, He......

  
...He Missed Her Already. 

  
  


Oh Well. 

He turned around, slipping into his full wendigo form seamlessly. 

_ ‘Tomorrow’s another day.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hasn’t figured it out yet, but he’s got a lot of time to get it down. Tomorrow’s another day- another chance.


	9. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he wanted never mattered to them.

_ September 21st, 1910 _

Alastor collapsed to the floor exhausted. His body was covered in scratch marks and bruises and his head ached horribly. He didn’t have the energy to move, or even open his eyes. He whimpered pitifully and rolled on his back. He had nearly got himself killed, all for a teensy little squirrel.   
It wasn’t nearly enough for what he needed, and it was too dangerous to go back out near the city where most killable animals were for a tiny wendigo like himself. Too tired. How long has it been he’d gone without an actual meal? 

It’s been a while, he knew. 

He couldn’t stay in his human form for very long, so he stayed in his half one, a wendigo, that were normally pretty thin to begin with, what with their never ending hunger, he was scrawny and tiny, and a joke to any pat rat he tried to hunt. He didn’t know how, so he used what he knew, and snuck up slowly, stalking his prey carefully, but somehow, he’d always screw it up. He’d trip on a root or step on a twig and he’d loose his prey. He wasn’t a threat, and every animal he came across knew it. He smiled despite the pain, his late mother’s words echoing in his mind. 

‘ _Always smile_ ’

‘ _Never let them get to you._ ’

He wouldn’t let them get to him. He’d keepsmiling, keep trying, even if he only failed, failing was part of learning right? He’d seen that somewhere in a children’s book he’d come across near the city. He’d kept it, reading the worm out pages everyday. He’d practically had it memorized by now. 

With a grunt he lifted his weak body and got to his feet. He needed to eat some thing, or he’d die. 

He didn’t want to die, but maybe if he did he would find mother again. 

_No_. 

She wouldn’t want that, would she? She’d want him to keep trying. 

He squinted and looked around the slowly dimming forest, his ears twitching listening for any sounds of animals nearby. A shuffle behind him made him bristle and turn around, yelping and falling back at the tall man before him. 

Alastor looked up with wide eyes, quickly looking around for more people and backing up once he knew it was just one.

The man had a slouch hat with a feather poking out if the side, and a dark purple suit, with pink tinted sunglasses and a fur coat 

Even when the human man smiled sickly sweet at him he felt the strange dirty aura radiating off if him. This man was no good, he could feel it.

“Hey there slugger.” The mysterious tall man said, leaning over and squatting down to his height. He scooted back again, eyes wide and ears pressed against his head. He sneered through his smile, opening his mouth to verbally convey his distress when the man cut him off. 

“What-“

“Relax, I ain’t gunna do nothing buddy.” 

He held his hands up and smiled wide at him. Alastor felt his own smile slip but he grinned right back, his uneasiness clearly evident. 

“Look at you, all scrawny. Don’tcha gotta mama? Pop?” 

His ears only lower further and he adverted his gaze. 

“...”

The man nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pack of crackers. He handed them to him carefully and Alastor stared at them. 

“Here. Take em.” 

Slowly, he grabbed them and held his hands to his chest, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Thank you..”

“My names Valentino. What’s yours?” He spoke in a deep silky voice, his eyes half lidded behind his vibrant heart shaped glasses. 

Alastor looked at the crackers in his hands then huffed softly. 

“Alastor.” He mumbled quietly. Valentino smiled and stood up. 

“Nice to meet you Alastor. Why don’t you come with me, huh? Your probably starvin‘out here with no mom or pop. I’ve got a nice warm place waitin’ for ya.”

His eyes widened and he choked, ears perking. 

Mom said don’t follow anyone, not to trust a human. But he was starving, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without food. 

He could always run if it got dangerous, right? 

The man held his hand out, and Alastor sneered softly.   
Hesitantly, He nodded, not bothering to shake the mans hand. 

“Alright then little buddy! Let’s get goin’” he grabbed Alastor and lifted him up with ease, making him jump in surprise. He squirmed, but the man didn’t drop him, so he gave up with a sigh. The crackers were forgotten, as he changed to his human form and he leaned into the mans chest. 

Touch wasn’t something he found much... _comfort_ in, mostly because it was a strange feeling overall, his skin tingling under every little amount of direct physical contact- but he would let this slide. 

For now. 

The man didn’t even look down as he changed forms, but walked with him for a long time to what looked like the city. Far different then what he remembered, but a part of him registered this was most likely the same city he’d been thrown out of. Was he supposed to be here? Probably not, with how Valentino took his hat off and pushed it onto his head, covering his eyes with it. 

“Stay quiet now kid~” he purred, climbing into his Buick and shutting the door. The hat stayed on as he dropped Alastor in the passengers seat and the young wendigo lifted it from over his eyes to look around the vehicle. 

Strange. He’d never seen a place like this. He figured this vehicular transport would take them to the mans house, where he promised food, and shelter. Great, right? He made the right choice...

He looked at the man- Valentino- and got a better look at him. He had bronze skin and pink heart shaped glasses covering his dark eyes. He had a large red and white fur coat over his suit and a wide smirk on his face. He looked away. Staring seemed rude. 

He kept his eyes away from the window as Valentino had instructed, not wanting anyone to notice anything. As much as he wanted to look, he couldn’t just disobey like that, he was trying to make a good impression. Those were important right? He’d seen that somewhere.

When the car stopped, pulling into a slowly darkening driveway, he looked up, leaning against the door to look out the window. He figured it was okay now that they had stopped, away from prying eyes he suspected. There where many large buildings nearby, but this building they were in front of was by far the largest, from what Alastor could see at least. It was bright, despite its dark exterior, and made Alastor feel impossibly small. Smaller, he supposed, compared to Valentino. 

The man got out of the car and let Alastor out, leading him to the building and walking inside. He followed, not quite sure what else to do, and stayed behind the tall man. He took his hat back and opened a pink door at the end of the long neon lit hall they had entered, looking down at the young wendigo. 

“Okay Bambi, you ready to meet your new pals?” 

He didn’t want to reply verbally, so he only nodded and hung close, feeling his fingers twitch. At the mention of other people he couldn’t help the sudden fiery, lava like feeling from shooting up his limbs, settling in his chest. The primal urges plagued his mind and he desperately pushed them away, claws twitching. He didn’t want to change forms now, that would surly end badly, but he was starving, and for an odd reason, fairly peeved. His eye twitched and he let out a small breath just as Val opened the door. They walked into the bright room. 

Inside, sat a tall young man in feminine pink clothing, sitting on a bright purple heart shaped couch. He looked up from his painted nails and looked at the pimp, then down at Alastor, who, upon noticing the man, smiled manically at him, the hungry feeling still bumbling inside him. The young human gave Valentino a confused and fairly enraged look.

“Val what the hell? You brought a kid in? This is a porn studio!” The slim man in pink said, waving his arms in disbelief. 

“This ain’t a ‘kid’. it’s a _wendigo_.” Val said with a smile for emphasis, motioning to Alastor. 

The pink man gave him a deadpanned look. 

“Nah, that’s a kid.”

“Why don’ ya show em your a wendigo, huh baby?” Val said, giving him an encouraging push. The push didn’t feel encouraging. 

He took a shaky breath and looked around the room, searching for a quick exit point in case he needed to get out fast. If they wanted this, he supposed it wouldn’t be too bad, and he was itching to let his claws loose. He’d control himself, this was fine. 

“Come on, ya ain’t goin shy on me now, are ya?”

He huffed and changed into his half form, ears falling back in nervousness. His body twitched and he picked at his claws, looking down. 

The young man in pink choked and sat up sputtering, eyes wide. 

“Wha- holy shit! Val what the hell? Where’d you find him?” He asked, clearly very freaked out. 

“Doesn’t matter, look, the thing is I got em now, and he doesn’t have any parents or whatever, so he’s staying here, Angie.” He said, walking over to the dresser on the other side of the room and tossing all the illegal items atop it inside the drawers. 

‘Angie’ rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the wary wendigo with a smile. A stark contrast to his befuddled anger directed at Valentino. 

“Hey, I’m Angel.. what’s your name?..can ya talk?” He asked softly. Alastor scoffed a bit. What did he think he was? An infant? Of course he could talk. 

“Yes, my name is Alastor.” He didn’t elaborate, still feeling a bit uncomfortable, especially with the urge to gouge both their eyes out for no reason at all. Angel looked back at Val and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“So where’s he gunna stay?”

“Upstairs, obviously. You can be it’s caretaker till it’s old enough for the job, until then keep it out of my way.” Valentino’s sweet mood seemed to have dipped, as his voice was now cold and threatening. Alastor also noticed the change of how he was addressed. 

_It_. 

“Don’t be dramatic Angel cakes, do you know how much money we’ll make once the kids old enough to film? Hell, he’d make us even more if he started right now.”

Angels face scrunched up in disgust. He frowned, not at all comfortable with what they were using the poor kid for. The wendigo didn’t know what was going on, and wasn’t expected to. Angel would figure out a way to keep Val from touching on him, that way he’d stay pure. 

“Oh no. We are _not_ doing that- that’s to far.”

He looked back at the deer like creature and smiled despite how worried he was. 

“Well, Allie why don’t we get you up stairs?” 

Alastor narrowed his eyes, still grinning. 

“Alastor.” He corrected. 

Angel hummed and pulled him along softy. Unlike Valentino’s touch, angels was warm, and comforting. 

He had a feeling he’d cone to like this human. He wasn’t sure he liked Valentino to much. 

He didn’t know what they were talking about, and a part of him didn’t _want_ to know. Despite not understand he knew it was something very dirty and wrong just based on Angels expressions. What were they using him for? Did he need to change forms? No one had told him he needed to, and he really didn’t want to change...

Angel led him upstairs, through another long hall and to a door at the end of it. Everything in this building was brightly colored and neon, and it somehow felt dirty, even though it look fairly clean. He didn’t touch anything. Being in this place made him feel uncomfortable. 

Angel unlocked the door and pushed him inside, touching him as little as possible. He appreciated that. After moving him into the room he looked out into the hall and closed the door, locking it. Alastor took this small moment to look around the room. It wasn’t too big, but it was bigger then the small room they were in before. He liked that. He wasn’t very fond of his closed spaces, spending most of his life outdoors, in the open. It looked like a.. a house? But smaller, more compact. What would that be called? There was a brown couch, and a small wooden table in front of it. On the other side of the room was a kitchen like area, with a small iceboxand oven, a sink beside that. Everything here seemed oddly familiar, like he’d been around these kinds of things before. Strange, because all he remembered before his mother leaving was... the alleyway. How old was he then? he supposed as he grew older, things would start to seem more familiar. All those missing memories would have come back eventually...

Alastor also took notice of another door on the other side of the room, but he didn’t move for it, instead turning to Angel, who was staring at him in what seemed like awe. 

“.....yes?” He said, ears flicking around, listening for any possible danger.

He hated how squeaky his voice was, and he couldn’t wait for the day it would change.. it would, right? That was something he’d read in a magazine.. eventually, boys voices deepened.. he was a boy, as far as he could tell.. maybe not, but there was no one to tell him otherwise. He smiled nonetheless, not intentionally trying to make the human uncomfortable. Was he scared? Alastor didn’t think he was something to be feared, as even the squirrels laughed at him.

Angel snapped out of his daze and shook his head, moving to lean on the counter in the kitchen area. 

“Sorry, it’s just you look so... I dunno, _not_ like a wendigo. I heard wendigo were scary, you just look like a.. a kid in a Halloween costume.”

Alastor tilted his head. 

“I don’t know what a Halloween is.” 

Angel slapped his forehead softly with a snort. “Right. You don’t know shit, huh? Sucks..” after a minute of what seemed to be Angel struggling for words, he spoke up again.

“hey, listen, it ain’t safe here in the city for a lil’ thing like you, especially here, because if you act up they do dirty things to ya.”

He really didn’t want to explain it to this innocent child, even if he was a wendigo. Here, no one had ever seen a wendigo, let alone in adult film, and there were a lot of nasty old men who would just love to get their hands on such innocence. Angel was lucky he didn’t get snatched up when he was a little kid. He was 21 now, and he’d been here since he was eighteen. They showed no mercy, and he tried his best to make newcomers feel welcome. This- bringing a wendigo to the porn studio, was way below the belt. Far too dangerous- Not to mention he was a child! He looked no older then 6, and didn’t know a thing about humans, or how they lived. The kid hadn’t been even gone through puberty yet.

“What does that mean?” Alastor asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

Angel sighed. 

“It dont matter, I’ll keep you away from those men, okay? You just gotta stay in here, and don’t leave, no matter what, you got it?”

Alastor nodded, but he wasn’t pleased. Angel let out a small breath, hoping this wendigo would actually listen. He did feel a little uncomfortable, Al was basically a wild animal- he didn’t want to get torn to shreds by letting something that wasn’t to his liking slip.. but this was a kid, what was the most damage he could do? 

Probably still a lot, but he really shouldn’t be assuming anything, he only knew what people told him. Growing up, every one around him would talk about how awful and dangerous wendigo were, how they were criminals, weasels, tricksters that could rip you up and eat you whole.  The creatures were fast, strong and always hungry. They had never ending appetites that were never satisfied, and the more they ate, the bigger and stronger they got. They were tall, skinny, demon like beasts, blood thirsty animals, cannibals, monsters-

Angel Looked at the wendigo by the door, who hadn’t moved much from his spot, Angel couldn’t help but think that was all a load of crap. This thing didn’t look like a monster. He looked like a scrawny little deer, waiting around with a bored smile on his face. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could tell already this kid had some sass, and he couldn’t wait to get to know him more. Maybe when Alastor got older, more mature, healthy and strong, he could prove to everyone that wendigo’ weren’t anything to be afraid of. They could live with humans, and be with normal people without ripping them apart and eating them without a second thought.

“Why don’t I show ya to your room, huh?”

Alastor looked up from kicking something around on the floor at Angel, his smile sharp and ears perked. 

“Oh. Alright.”

He smiled down at the wendigo warmly.

yeah, he had a feeling he and Al would get along pretty well.  
  


* * *

  
  
_ October 22nd, 1932 _

“How lovely for your company husker. Now how did you get out of miss Charlottes cabin?”

The cat meowed grumpily and continued grooming himself, not paying the wendigo any mind. 

That was okay with Alastor. He had a lot on his mind at the moment anyway. 

“Hm..”

The cat purred as Alastor ran his clawed hand across his back, but sat up after a few seconds and hissed, curling up beside the other end of the tree trunk they were both sitting next to. 

The wendigo smiled sweetly in a mocking way, turning and resting his chin in his hands, elbows propped up on the chopped tree. 

He let the cat continue grooming, and pondered. 

Charlie had left yesterday, and it was the next day. She wasn’t here yet. Of course, that was understandable. It was 4 AM after all. He sighed, utterly and complexity entrapped in a pit of boredom. He tried thinking of ways to claw himself out but it always fell back to the same thing. 

Humans. 

He scoffed, shaking his head. 

Horrible. 

Awful. 

Wonderful. 

Beautiful. 

**_Better_**. 

Why was he having such a hard time categorizing these feelings? What was this?   


Yes, of course he liked _some_ humans, there were a select two who had shown him true kindness, who’d treated him like a person, not a monster...

_ But one of those humans.. _

_ Got hurt because of him.  _

How could he be sure, with this new wonderful human that the same thing wouldn’t happen again?

~~Ang~~ \- the _human_ had tried to save him- _protect_ him, but ended up getting.......

Alastor didn’t want Charlie to get hurt. 

Not like _Him_. 

That was Alastor’s fault, even if he was just a kid, If he hadn’t known what was going on- it was still his fault. 

Those two humans, they were the best things to ever happen to him. 

Humans were the best thing to ever happen to him, but they were also the worst. 

He knew his mom for a few minutes, a few excruciating, heart wrenching minutes, and they could have been so much better if those humans weren’t so terrible. 

He’d woken up in an alley, but what about before then?

He knew how old he was then, and he remembered a few things, he did. 

His mother, their home, the humans, but not how he got in that situation, were they took his mom away. 

~~_ Took her away.  _ ~~

Humans, took her away. But it was fine, because now, he had nothing for them to take away again. 

_ Unless he went with Charlie.  _

If he went with Charlie to the city, knowing the dangers that lie there, for them both.. how could he do that? He didn’t want them to take Charlie away, but he didn’t want them to take mom away, and he didn’t want them to take _Angel_ away, even though they still did, so what was the point? What was the lesson he had finally learned? 

**_ What he wanted doesn’t matter to humans.  _ **

They were so far above him, even if he was different. He was half human, different, but that didn’t matter. 

He was still a monster, a evil demon creature, and he didn’t get the same respect that humans got, he knew that now, so attempting to move into the city, was not going to happen. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. 

“ _Alastor_!”

He couldn’t let that happen.


	10. Let her know- wen-di-go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie fills vaggie in on the wendigo situation, but She’s understandably a little worried, and afraid for her friends safety.

_ October 21st 1932 _

~~_**we gotta let her know..** _ ~~  
  


  
Charlie parked the car and rushed out, running up the lot to her apartment and quickly unlocking the door. 

She was still a little upset that her parents left her so abruptly, but she could deal with that later. if she was completely honest, her mind was on a different topic.  


It was alright though, This was good. They would finally leave her to her own devices-maybe she could actually be independent now without her mother and father breathing down her neck.

She was almost 30 now, and it was about time she acted like it. She paused with a wince. How time flys. She briefly wondered if she had done anything quite worth while up until this point in her life.

everything would be fine, her friend is a very understand and accepting person. she could take news very well.

~~_** You have to let her know.. ** _ ~~

With a small sigh, she shook her head to rid herself of the unneeded thoughts and opened her door, hurrying in and closing it with her foot as she ran to the phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and picked up the receiver, listening to it ring until her dear friend finally picked up. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Vaggie! Oh gosh I have so much to tell you! Could you come over?”

_“In a hurry it seems”_ Vaggie laughed. Charlie smiled at the all too familiar sound.

_ “Sure thing hon. Be over in a bit.” _

She thanked her with a little squeal of excitement and set the phone back on the holder, a splitting grin on her face. She couldn’t hold back her joy, she was so excited! She sat down on the couch, clasping her hands together for a few seconds before the buzzing excitement became to much. She stood and hurried back outside, opening her car to retrieve all that she had left inside. She pulled out the bags she tossed in the back and brought them inside, dropping them on the coffee table in front of the couch, nearly knocking over the little radio set on top. Swiftly, she grabbed it before it fell to the rug covered tiles and set it back up. 

She could unpack, but she planned to go back to the cabin, to see Alastor of course, so all of that could wait. One of the main reasons she was so excited was to share her experience with the wendigo with Vaggie. She hadn’t seen Vaggie in so long, it felt like years, when in actuality it had only been a month or so. Still, she missed her dearly.

She missed Alastor too, even though she had just gotten home from seeing him. She needed to plan how she would get him into the city without any suspicion, which could prove difficult. Hopefully Vaggie could help her with that.

She was a little worried.. what if Alastor really didn’t want to come with her? It wasn’t like they’d known each other long, but Charlie was so happy to actually get to befriend a wendigo...

She had asked him about his life before and he didn’t reveal much- she couldn’t help but revel at how mysterious he was.. but of course, it was a little concerning.. concerning that what he did know and actually told her that sounded.... bad. There was no doubt about it that he had a rough life.  
She was so happy to have found him, because now she could help him get all those happy memories back, or just create new ones. Who cares if he was a different species? of if he was supposedly dangerous? She wanted to be there for him! She wanted to be his friend! Maybe... maybe something m- 

She slapped her forehead, face heating up. There was no way she was going to finish that thought.

...but she didn’t have to finish it to know what she was about to think..

Sighing she reached for her little desktop radio and flicked through the stations as her thoughts wondered, face still a bit hot.

There was so many things he didn’t get to experience, so many thing he doesn’t know exist. There was a sort of innocence about him, even if he did some questionable things. She didn’t want to think he was completely pure, but it was mainly because there were things he obviously wasn’t letting her know- things he was leaving out intentionally.

When she first found him he collapsed on the ground laughing, covered in blood. 

What had happened before that? What did Alastor do?

She made a mental note to ask him about it when she went back tomorrow. She planned on bringing Vaggie along with her. It would be good for them to meet, if Alastor was coming to live with her. 

A knock at the door made Charlie jump. She set the radio down and turned around in her seat, hesitating slightly before rushing over to open the door with a smile.

“Vaggie!” She squealed, reaching for a hug, to which Vaggie reciprocated. 

“Charlie.. how are you?” The brown haired woman asked with a laugh. Charlie pulled away to get a good look at her long time friend.

She was wearing a short grey dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow in the back. She wore a pink cloche hat and her long brown hair was curled slightly at the edges, covering her left eye. Charlie grinned and motioned for her to come inside. 

“I’m wonderful, thanks for asking! I’ve got so much to tell you!” She replied, closing the door and pulling Vaggie into the dining room. Vaggie laughed, a sweet smile on her face. 

“Can’t wait to hear it, hon.”

Once Vaggie was seated at the dining room table Charlie set a pot for tea on the stove. She made her way to the table to sit and folded her hands, giving Vaggie a patient look. Her friend smiled and waved her hand. 

“Well? on with it!” She said, taking her hat off. Charlie grinned. 

“I met a wendigo!” She blurted. 

~~_**Let her know** _ ~~

Vaggie had to take a moment. Did she hear her dear friend correctly? Met a wendigo? Surely she was mistaken! 

_ A wendigo? _

“I-I Pardon me?” She stuttered, eyes wide. 

Charlie gave her a sort of understanding look. Of course Vaggie would be confused or thrown off guard, especially with how blatantly she had blurted it out to her, without much though or structure.

Charlie cleared her throat and shook her head. 

“I know it may _sound_ bad, but I promise he’s very kind and well mannered! He’s truly a treasure, I assure you!”

Vaggie blinked, her mouth slightly ajar. Concern was evident, and Charlie understood her worry. Her excited expression softened and she took Vaggie’s hand in her own, giving it a tight squeeze. 

“I know it’s a little jarring, and I understand if your not comfortable with this sort of information. I know this isn’t quite what you had expected when I said I had news, but your my closest friend, and I really wanted to let you know this. I’ve met him, talked with him- I’ve even seen him hunt, rest assured, he isn’t very good.”  She said with a light laugh. 

“..Are you alright?” She asked. 

“I.... _yes_.. it’s just, a lot to take in, is all.” Vaggie gave her friend a small smile and squeezed her hand back. 

“So you.. _met_ this wendigo- a _real wendigo_.”

Charlie nodded with a bright smile. 

“You talked with him, and he... talked _back_?”

Charlie made a face. 

“We’re you under the impression wendigo couldn’t speak?”

“Just.. bare with?”

She giggled and nodded once more. 

Vaggie took a deep breath. 

“..You watched him hunt? _And_ eat?”

“Yes. And yes, but I- nor any other living creature was harmed in that situation. He is a remarkably bad hunter.”

“That’s a bit ironic wouldn’t you say? I mean, aren’t wendigo’s main trait an incredible ability to hunt prey? Why is this one so bad?”

Charlie frowned a little. She couldn’t answer this question with certainty, as Alastor still hadn’t filled her in completely with why he was the way he was. It was awfully concerning, because she knew he was purposely leaving details of his life out. Sure he’d let a few things slip, but it was as if Alastor was afraid to fill her in, afraid of getting to know her, or her getting to know him. 

It was like he was afraid of them getting closer. More acquainted. Being _Friends_.

“...I’m afraid I don’t know. I haven’t known him for very long, but I plan on going to see him tomorrow. I just got back. I really hope that you could... accompany me.,”

She waved her hands nonchalantly with a curt huff. 

“Though I completely understand if you wouldn’t feel comfortable coming along. I just think I’d be a good idea for you two to meet, especially since I plan on bringing him here to live with me.”

“Of course I’ll come with you Charlie! Your my closest frie- I’m sorry your bringing him _into the city?!_ To _live_ _with you?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit short, I rushed it out a little. It has been so long haha sorry about that. I plan on finishing these chapters a lot quicker


	11. Regret and shame on a bright sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally meets Vaggie. It does not go as planned.

** October 22nd 1932 **

Vaggie hung close to the taller woman, looking around nervously as Charlie unlocked the door to the cabin. She switched on the lights and set her bags down. The cool early morning breeze flowed from the open door inside. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise yet. 

After the two had talked about what Charlie had planned for the wendigo she had apparently befriended, vagatha’s opinions on the matter had changed little. She was scared, and worried, mainly for Charlie. She was still so trusting and kind, that sometimes it got her into trouble. This time though, seemed a little more dangerous then the time she had brought that stray rabid dog into her house that one night it had been raining. Thank goodness Vaggie was there before anything bad happened. She was very worried, however, that she wouldn’t be able protect her friend from something as deadly as a _wendigo_. She voiced her concerns, but they, as per usual fell upon deaf ears. She fell victim to the blondes seemingly unfaltering charms and the mastered puppy-dog eyes. Vaggie huffed and jumped when a very grumpy looking cat bolted outside with nothing but a quick meow of goodbye. 

“Oh! Well, have a good morning I guess husk! Come back anytime kitty!” Charlie shouted out the door to the cat. 

Clearly the little tuxedo feline had a place in mind as it rushed on without faltering into the thick woods. 

“What was that?” Vaggie asked, pointing to the direction the cat had ran. 

“That’s just Alastor’s cat, husk. Well, Al calls him husker, but he seems to get less annoyed at ‘ _husk_ ’. He stays here sometimes.“ 

Vaggie nodded at this new information and walked with her friend into the cabin, dropping her bag beside Charlie’s. 

“So does your wendigo stay here with you?”

Charlie laughed, turning around at the kitchen counter. 

“He’s not _mine_ , and No. He’s stayed here once but... well, I’m not sure. He prefers it outside I think. Maybe it’s just that he’s a little more comfortable out there. He’s only ever been inside once or twice.”

As she spoke Charlie ran her finger up and down the countertop. Clearly she was nervous with all the fidgeting she was doing. Vaggie sat at the little stool by the counter, resting her arms on the cool surface and leaning forward. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly. 

“Nothing. I suppose I’m just a little worried Alastor won’t want to come with me into the city. He seem very hesitant when I mentioned it to him but I just know it’ll be better for him if he agreed. This is no place for a person to be living, out here in the cold..”

Vaggie held back a jab at the wendigo’s reluctance and smiled supportingly, resting a hand on Charlie’s arm. “It’ll be fine, I promise. As long as your safe. I’ll always be right by your side.”

Charlie smiled and sighed. 

“Thanks, Vaggie.”

They stayed like that for a while, talking softly with a calm sort of air sounding them. It was quiet and peaceful as they sat there conversing about how they’ve been. The air was fresh and clean and every time they took a breath it soothed them. The dim light in the front of the cabin didn’t do much, but Charlie didn’t feel like switching on the other lights, so they talked in the soft luminous glow and waited for the sun to rise.

As it did, Charlie stood upright and motioned to the door.

“Well, should we head out? The sun is rising and I’m fairly certain alastor’s out by now.”

Vaggie nodded “sure thing hun.” She stood, following her dear friend out the front door.

.

.

.

Alastor ran his clawed hand across huskers back.

He still wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten out of the cabin, but that thought didn’t last long in his mind, as it didn’t seem very important now. 

His ear twitched, listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the slowly rising morning sun and trees shifting from side to side, the cool breeze softly blowing through his hair and huskers fur. 

He leant his head back to look at the blueish-orangish sky. 

Even in the serenity of the lush Forrest he felt a deep insecurity nagging at him, anxiety bubbling in his chest and gnawing away at his practicality. 

“Do you... think that Charlie really wants me to live with her? Or do you think she’s just being kind?” He whispered, his voice uncertain. 

Husk seemed to raise an eyebrow at this and he meowed loudly, standing after having decided to rest his head on the wendigo’s lap, softly clenching his paws, digging sharp claws into his thigh before the feline let out a long slow meow. Alastor grinned a bit wider, though he still felt a little uneasy. He felt husk start to purr and he let out a soft sigh of gratitude. 

“Me too.”

Now in a deep silence, his mind wandered into dark territory, treading into his deepest insecurities and faults. All the people, the humans, they didn’t care did they?

_ But some did right? _

Some of them were just nice. They don’t  actually care. No one ever does. 

He was only a monster in their eyes. In  _** her ** _ eyes. It was something he didn’t want to believe but he knew she was scared of him. How could she not be, right? 

He’s a _monster_. 

“Alastor!”

He jumped up, not even realizing he’d closed his eyes. He turned quickly, jostling poor Husker out of his slumber. The cat seemed to growl a little at that and moved on top of a tree stump right beside them. 

He hadn’t expected Charlie to be back so soon. What a treat. He smiled wide and stood up, dusting himself off. 

“Hello, darling..s?” He paused. “Darlings? Plural?” 

Charlie nodded at him and smiled, motioning to vaggie, who stood frozen, mouth hanging open beside her. 

“This is Vaggie! I told you I would bring my friend next time I saw you didn’t I?”

“Did you?”

“ _Didn’t_ I?”

Alastor looked away, smile uneasy. He hadn’t seen any other human beside Charlie in a very long time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous about this sudden conundrum. 

“Vaggie, this is Alastor.” The blond introduced, lightly tugging on her friends arm to snap her back into reality. 

Vaggie blinked and looked the wendigo up and down, eyes wide. 

He was tall, very tall and lanky. He had black claws, glowing maroon eyes and sharp teeth. His hair was a bright red and he had black tipped ears that seemed to be angled a little bit down, giving her a good view of his tiny black antlers. 

His wide smile looked a little wobbly, like he didn’t really want to be there. Well, Vaggie could relate to that much..

His clothes seemed a little wrinkled, like he’d been sitting in one position for a long time, and his black shirt had the two top buttons undone, showing his scarred collarbone.

Behind him, the same cat that had bolted out of the cabin before was laying on a tree stump, his head lifted up to glare at the shorter of the two humans. Yikes. What a duo. 

“I-uh, nice to... meet you....”

Alastor looked up, his smile widening. 

“I wish I could say the same!” He laughed, sharp teeth on full display. A hot spike of anger shot through Vaggie at that. Just who did this disrespectful little cretin think he was? Charlie was friends with this _thing_?

She scoffed and immediately Charlie pulled her back. 

“Alastor, that’s very rude..” Charlie said, standing in front of Vaggie, her grip settled on her arms to prevent her from doing anything rash. 

His eye twitched at the contact the two where making. Just as Vaggie had taken a deep breath, Charlie let her go with a soft smile. Vaggie smiled the same way back. 

What was this weird tight burning feeling in his chest? It made him a little irritated, so instinctively he walked up to Charlie and set a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from her friend, who seethed behind them. 

“Oh! What’s the matter Al?” She asked, touching his arm. The burning feeling lessened at this and he looked down at her.   


“It’s been too long miss Charlotte! And in the period that we’ve been apart I’ve had some time to think about your proposition!”

“My proposition? Oh! About living in the city? Oh goodie! Have you decided?” She bubbled out excitedly, cheeks red in happiness. Vaggie grumbled and walked up to the two but they paid her no mind. 

“Why yes I have.” He responded, fluttering his eyelashes. Charlie squealed in anticipation. “Well?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes!!” Charlie turned to Vaggie with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Yes!!” She repeated. Vaggies heart dropped and she looked to Alastor, who grinned smugly at her, eyes dark.   
She growled but when Charlie wrapped her arms around her in a hug she sighed and smiled, patting her back. 

“He’s coming with me Vaggie! It’ll be great I just know it, oh I just _know_ it will!”

“Yeah.. it’ll be grand, hun. She glared at him as she said this, watching as Alastor subtly mocked her from behind Charlie.

When Charlie pulled away she smiled, rushing her words out. 

“We’ve got to prepare! Oh I know just what to do! I gotta write everything down, the cost, the space, I may need to get a bigger place if Alastor wants to stay in his wendigo form.. oh this is going to be so much fun!”

“And dangerous.” Vaggie warned. 

“ _And_ exhilarating!” Alastor said, sitting down, crossing his legs and petting husk. 

“Yes!” Charlie replied, dropping down to her knees to hug the sitting wendigo. 

Alastor jumped in shock, immediately trying to get away, but the blonde woman had a surprising strong grip. His brows knit in confusion. He looked up at Vaggie who was snickering down at him with a smirk. 

Alastor grimaced and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Charlie in response to her bone crushing hug. 

“I’m so happy Alastor! You’ll be so much better off living with me, in a safe environment..”

He hummed. He flexed his claws and vaggies eyes widened. Alastor pretended to dig his claws into her back, grinning manically at the frantic human woman in front of him, her panic evident. He barred his teeth and lowered down to her shoulder, about to take a bite. Vaggie looked on in horror, frozen and face pale. Just as he got close enough to bite he closed his mouth and leaned his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, giving Vaggie the most innocent look he could muster, and immediately having it morph into a wide shit eating grin. What a joy it was to watch the color drain from the humans face. 

The hug was getting a little too long for vaggies taste. Quickly, she pulled Charlie away from the wendigo and pushed him back, a slightly disgusted look on her face. 

“Okay, That’s enough of that...” she mumbled, Charlie laughed at this and stood up. 

“Alright, well we should start preparing! Wanna come with us back to the cabin Alastor?” She asked, motioning to where the cabin was. 

He shook his head dismissively. 

“No thank you miss Charlotte.” He said politely, reveling in the angry look Vaggie had on her face. 

“Al come on, I told you you can just call me Charlie, no need to be so formal.” She laughed, looking at Vaggie who smiled at her.

“Vaggie?”

“I think I’ll stay and get to know _Alastor_ a little bit more if it’s okay hun.” She spat alastor’s name like it was poison but kept her cheery look. 

“Of course!” Charlie replied. “you know where to find it, I’ll be inside.” She waved goodbye as she walked off. As soon as she was out of sight Alastor let out a joyful giggle. 

She snapped her head to him, her face contorted into a look of pure rage. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You hate me!” He laughed, running a clawed hand through his hair. Husk growled a little and swatted at his arm, obviously not liking the wording.

“We’ve only just met! How could you hold such deep disdain for me _already?_ ” His laughter died down and he tried petting husk, who hissed and turned around, no longer facing him. He looked a little disappointed, deflating somewhat but still held a bright smile. 

  
“Because your obviously manipulating Charlie!” She yelled, waving a hand in the direction the cheery blonde woman had walked off. One of Charlie’s biggest flaws was being too trusting. Vaggie was her closest, most caring friend, and she wouldn’t let this _wendigo_ hurt her, or ruin their friendship with his pettiness- and she was _definitely_ not going to let him get her caught and sent to jail because he wanted to be a city boy! She growled at his smug look. Did he think this was a _joke?_

“I’m not ‘ _manipulating’_ her, why would I ever do that?” He asked, emphasizing manipulating.

“It’s not like I could use her for anything, and even if I had any reason to do so I wouldn’t. I’m a civilized person, if you can believe it.”

“I can’t.” 

Alastor looked up.

“You _aren’t_ a _person_.” She spat. 

Alastor paused, smile faltering. 

“... I’m sorry?”

“You’re not a person- you’re not a _human_. You can’t pretend you are just because you can blend in a little. Someone’s going to find out what you are, and you’ll get Charlie in some horrible, irreversible mess. Not only that, but _you’d_ be killed. There’s not way this “roommate” thing is going to work out between you two!”

“How can you be so sure? Maybe it will, you couldn’t know for sure. And I have no ulterior motives. All I want is to keep Charlotte happy and if moving in with her to the city will do that then I oblige-“

“Charlie doesn’t know what she wants!”

Vaggie screamed, face red with rage. Birds flew away from trees and squirrels hid in bushes. Alastor stepped back at her volume with a bemused smile, ears tilting back. 

Vaggie huffed. “If you really wanted Charlie to be happy you would turn her down.” She growled, a little out of breath from the raise of voice.

“You would keep her safe by staying away. You don’t know anything about human relationships and you’d mess everything up. They’ll run from you. They’ll try and kill you. You’re _not_ human. It doesn’t matter what you think you know, or how kind you seem, people will always see you as a monster.”

Alastor felt a deep weight fall onto his chest and his throat close up. His smile completely fell and ears drooped. 

_ That... _

_ Can’t be true.. **right?** _

He didn’t want to be sad. He didn’t want to look _weak_ , so he forced the hurt way down to make room for his deep, seething rage. What did this puny human know? They’d just met! He growled, failing to notice Charlie walking towards them with a look of great concern painting her face. Her mouth moved and she walked to stand beside them but Alastor could only hear a ringing in his twitching ears. His hair and ears puffed up as he snarled at the shorter woman. 

“ _ **Go.. away!**_ ” He growled, eyes glowing dangerously 

Vaggie huffed and shook her head, glaring daggers back at the wendigo. 

“There is no way I’m leaving Charlie alone with you! Obviously your dangerous and violent, do you think I’m dumb?”

“Uh- _yes!_ If you think I’d do anything to hurt her I’d say your pretty dull!” He snarled back viciously.  
  


Charlie’s throat tightened up and her eyes burned with threatening tears. This was not at all what she wanted this introduction to go. She’s left them alone for only a few minutes only to hear shouting and came to see what had happened. Now her two favorite people were at each other’s throats and it felt like there was nothing she could  do  about it. She felt helpless.

  
The two began throwing insults at each other, and it was getting dangerously close to an all out brawl

“Oh you disgusting-“

“What an awful-“

“Shut your mouth already!”

“Don’t interrupt me you burning red pile of-“

“Hey!”

“ _Enough_!” Charlie cried, rushing to stand directly in between them, spreading her arms out to keep them from hurting each other.   
She nearly missed how Alastor flinched away, still keeping his dark, angry gaze on vaggie, who only had blinked at Charlie’s outburst.

She supposed she’d address that at a later time. 

“S-stop fighting! Please! I brought you two together because I care about both of you!I wanted you to be nice.. I thought you’d get along...”

Charlie’s eyes still glistened and Vaggie tore her glare from Alastor to look at her friend with care and regret. The wendigo merely crossed his arms and took another step back, once again smiling, but still looking fairly irked.

_‘of Course.’_ Vaggie thought to herself.

_‘Too much pride to even admit he’d messed up.’_

“Charlie-“ Vaggie began. She held up her hand and looked at the brunette. 

“I just... I really thought you two would get along. believe it or not, you both have a lot in common, I believed you’d be good friends.. I-I mean, you both care about me, right? I care for both of you... Your not as different as you may think, why can’t you be friendly to each other?”

Alastor’s ears flicked in irritation and Vaggie glared at him. 

“Could you two at least apologize to each other?” She asked with a small, hopeful smile and teary eyes. 

Vaggie smiled begrudgingly. 

“Well..”

Charlie looked to Alastor, who scoffed, smile strained. 

“I won’t apologize. I meant everything I said.”

Vaggie growled and Charlie’s smile fell. 

“What?”

“I wasn’t the one to start the fight to begin with darling. It’s not my fault vagatha here is a descendent from a clearly faulty breed. Obviously this plays a part in how disgusting her attitude is. You Humans are all the same. Selfish and Greedy, who can’t share something they’re not even entitled to. Humans are utterly _sickening, abusive, manipulative sacks of garbage_.” He spat, baring his teeth with glowing eyes. 

Vaggie’s jaw dropped and Charlie’s arms fell to her sides limp. When Alastor looked away from Vaggie his heart sank and he felt deep shame run throughout his body at the distraught look on her face, tears running down her cheeks rapidly. A strand of hair fell from its hold and she looked down at the floor. Immediately Alastor regretted what he said. 

“I-I.. no that’s not what I m- I don’t mean you char-“

He was cut off when Vaggie slapped him harshly in the face, making his chest tighten and head snap to the side. 

“I...”

“ _Clearly_ ” Vaggie said in an angry mocking tone, trying to capture the wendigo’s slight accent.   
“your projecting your own problems on Charlie. I was right, you’d only hurt her. Only mess everything up.”

She turned around just as Charlie let out a broken sob, expression contorting into one of anger and pain as she brought her hands to cover her face, brows knitted and tears falling down her cheeks freely, more and more each second before she was sobbing and running away back to the cabin.

“Charlie!” Alastor shouted, his voice cracking. 

“No!” He heard her shout back brokenly. 

“Wait, I’m so sorry! You misunderstand, Please don’t leave!”

He rushed to run after her but Vaggie pulled his arm back violently and kicked his knee making him yelp in pain. She pushed him down and ran off to catch up with her closest friend as Alastor grimaced and quickly sat up, fumbling to stand and rush after them- After _**her**_ , but his knee hurt badly and his cheek stung. His eyes were blurry and wet and his face felt hot as he lightheadedly fell back to the ground with a thud. 

“Charlie!” He shouted as he looked up, wiping his eyes furiously.

“Don’t leave! I’m sorry! D-Don’t- Don’t...”

~~_ To  _ ~~ ~~_ late. _ ~~

~~~~_..No, don’t.. _

_~~ She was long gone.  ~~ _

_ She can’t... _

~~_ She was too far away now.  _ ~~

_ Can’t.... _

He let out a choked sob. 

“ _You can’t leave me.._ ”

_ Please... _

“ ** _Please don’t leave me..._** ”


End file.
